To Ouran Academy We Go!
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: Twins Jess and Fay are as alike as they are different.  When forced to move to a rich school, also known as Ouran Academy, they find their lives being turned upside down with drama, jealousy, romance, and, well, randomness.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran (sadly) we're just mere fans writing about it and all it's awesomness. I know awesomness isn't a word...i just felt like using it.**

Chapter 1: Arrival

"Isn't it wonderful girls!?!" Charles yelled as he and his daughters boarded their plane.

"Sure is!" Fay yelled as Jess did a face palm.

"Yeah, isn't it just a crap load of rainbows and lollipops." Jess retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. Both girls turned away as their father Charles began to dance.

"Ummm…" Both girls mumbled as their father hugged them.

"Alright. I'm happy we're moving to Japan and all… but don't you think he's taking this all a _little _too far?" Fay asked her twin in horror as Charles skipped down the aisle to his seat. Jess sighed as she slid into her seat.

"Of course he's going overboard on his happy-scale… He always does." Fay snickered and pulled out a manga Jess had let her borrow.

"Which one is that?" Jess asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It's Er…er…ererer…er…erem…er…era…erem…Erementer…Ger…g-"

"OKAY! It's Elemental Gelade! Stupid! Baka!" Jess yelled slapping Fay on the back of the head.

"Well yeah…but I'm determined to say it in Japanese!"

"Give it up…" Jess mumbled, glaring out the window.

"Erem…Ere…"

"I said it's okay!" Jess yelled, taking the manga away and slapping Fay with it. Fay stood up in her seat defiantly and put her foot on Jess's head.

"I. Said. I. Was. **Determined**!" She yelled, fire burning in her eyes.

"Gerrof meh!" Jess yelled, flailing her arms around, trying to knock Fay off. Charles looked back and gasped.

"Faylyn Shay Sakki!" He yelled. "Get off your sister!" Fay, startled by her father, lost her balance, falling into the seat behind her.

"Woah!" She yelled as she fell onto the sleeping fat guy behind her. "I-I'm sorry!" Fay yelled.

"…Wow…" Jess said, holding in the laughter that was forming in the back of her throat.

"Jess…help!" Fay tried to say as the man's fat engulfed her body.

"Gah! Fay!" Jess yelled. "W-wait! What're you…oh…oh God…nasty!" she finished.

"Wait! Wait! Eww…what IS that?!" Fay yelled, trying to get some grip to pull herself out.

"Dude! I-it's a taco! Wh-What the freak?!"

Jess sighed.

"No…No it's not." She reached across her seat, getting a hold of Fay's arm and pulling her to safety. When on the other side, Fay glared and Jess and held up her hand…that held a taco.

"Then what is THIS?" she demanded. Jess decided to stay silent and ignore her. She chose to look out the window.

~10 Minutes Later~

"Jeeeesssss…" Fay whined. "What do I do with this? It reeks of B.O. and mold…"

"Ewww! Holy shizz you still have that?!? Nasty! Throw it out or something!"

"Okay…" Fay leaned over the seat and slowly inserted the taco back where she found it.

"…Why'd you do that…?" Jess asked disgusted.

"What if he was saving it for later…?"

"……….Fay………" Jess sighed. She turned her head to look out the window…ashamed of her sisters…bakaness.

**Jess: Well that's it! For now. It gets better as the story goes on. Right now it's a bit...childish...but it gets better trust me. I swear on my box of cookies!**

**Fay: Read and Review please! ...Even though it's only one chapter.**


	2. Plane Time Again!

**Jess: Well, here's Chapter 2. Since I'm the one typing everything, I'll try and update quickly.**

**Fay: We have a whole notebook to type up. Oh! And we don't own Ouran OR Fruists Baskets! (Lil' Momijji's song is so cute we had to put it in :3 ) **

**Jess: if we screwed it up and miscopied the English lyrics I'm sorry T.T I think it's right, but I did it from memory. We also don't own Charlie the Unicorn **

An hour or so past and Jess was starting to feel sleepy.

"How long is this flight supposed to last…?" She asked no one in particular. She felt her eyes droop and reality float away…Until…

"Who's in the forest strolling, the birds and the bees sing Momijji. The frogs in the pond are calling. Momijji yes, it's true."

"Wha-What?" Jess asked, looking around, rubbing her eyes. It was dark outside. The song continued to the second verse, while passengers around groaned groggily.

"Who's singing…Oh no…" Jess moaned, recognizing the voices. Fay and Charles were on top of a random mans seat, singing at the top of their lungs. Charles hiccupped every other word.

"_Great…"_ Jess thought. "_He's probably drunk or something…" _Both he and Fay were naturally weird…but Charles drunk was a little much.

"S-sorry everyone." She whispered, walking over to Charles and Fay.

"Fay! Get down! **Now!**" she yelled angrily.

"Aww…but I was having fun…" she muttered, slumping into the chair below her and walking back to her seat.

"C'mon now *hic* loving daughters…*hic* SING with Daddy."

"…Your no "daddy" of mine. I disown you." Jess said under her breath. "What's gotten into you to? It's dark outside!"

"Well, ya see, nothing much happened. This nice woman in the tie-dye over there just gave us some yummy brownies! I got one to! It's no biggie." Fay smiled shrugging, her body swaying back and forth.

"…You mean he's not drunk?"

"Nope! Just stoned off sugar!" Fay smiled.

"Oh God…For all I know they were probably pot brownies… why is my family so screwed and dysfunctional…?" Jess sighed, slumping into her seat. This was one long ride.

~o~

"Jess…Jess…Jess? Jess! **J-E-S-S!**"

"…Eh…?" Jess murmured, slowly waking up. "What…?"

"You snored a lot last night." Fay gleamed.

"I-I did?" Jess blushed.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny. You were all like really loud. Like this!" Fay imitated her, making weird inhaling and exhaling noises. People around her stared, wondering if she was okay. Jess could only glare.

"Oh! By the way onee-chan (sis), I have a question about my Japanese. I'm not very good you know." Jess nodded, waiting to hear what else she had to say.

"Well…I was just wondering, what happens if I meet someone, but can't pronounce their name? Wouldn't that be rude?"

"I dunno…" Jess replied. "The names can't be THAT hard. I mean, we've been practicing for weeks for this day."

"B-but what if their name is spelled like Ashoukoo, and it's actually pronounced like Achoo!?" Jess sighed.

"Why would someone name their kid….A….A…Achooo! …Damn…" Jess muttered after sneezing, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Eh!? Who said my name?" Someone on the back of the plane asked. Jess and Fay slowly slid down into their seats.

"Was that just…?"

"Did he really…?"

"…Bwahahaha!" Both girls erupted in laughter, making the whole plane wish it was time to land so they could get rid of the girls and their dad.

"There are so many things in the Candy Mountain Cave! There are-" Charles sang to his two daughters, making them both do a face palm in embarrassment.

"Charles…Did you eat more brownies?" Both girls asked in unision.

"Yes ma'am! Or ma'mas or…" he pondered, wondering what to call the two. "I like rainbows…"

"…Yes you do Charles…yes you do." Both girls said annoyed. Both were ready to get off the plane.

**Jess: Well, that's Chapter 2 for ya **

**Fay: Thanks to people who have reviewed! Have a brownie! *holds out brownies from story***

**Jess: Let's not…*slaps brownies out of Fay's hands* Anyway, the next Chapter we FINALLY get of that stupid plane! Then the REAL fun begins. We'll update soon! **


	3. Arrival in Japan!

**Jess: Yo! :D**

**Fay: Yay! We're finally off that stupid plane!**

**Jess: Well, time for the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran own, we do not!**

**Fay: How's that for a disclaimer? **

**Jess: …whatever. Enjoy this chapter!**

~Arrival~

"Whooooooa! Look! Look! Look! Lookie! Look look! We're here!" Fay squealed with excitement, jumping up and down.

"Holy! We are! Yessssss!" Jess and Fay smiled and did a dorky high five.

"Daughters! Daughters! This way! Come on!" Charles yelled for them.

"Yeah, yeah Charles, we know. We're fifteen ya know, not five…" Jess told Charles, crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Fay agreed. "We can get off a plane by ourselves." Fay added, walking over to the steps that led off the plane.

"C'mon Jess." Fay said, extending her hand. "Let's go." Jess grabbed Fay's hand and defiantly walked down the stairs, smirking at Charles as they did. Fay's foot missed a step about half of the way down the steps.

"WOAH!" she yelled falling, bringing Jess down with her. Like dominoes, everyone else on the stairs all fell down into one big heap of people.

"Ow…" Jess muttered, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Heh…Heh…We made it!" Fay yelled up at Charles who walked down after them.

"Oh! My poor babies!" He yelled running over to them. Both quickly stood up before he could reach them and dodged his "Daddy Hug".

"Let's go get our stuff." Jess said, dusting herself off and pointing over to the conveyer belt with the suitcases.

"Sure thing my lovely." Charles commented, squeezing Jess.

"Baka!" She yelled, making a fist and hitting Charles on the head.

"C'mon Fay. Let's go." Jess said in an annoyed tone, grabbing Fay's hand as she passed her.

"Wait! What do we do with him?" Fay asked, pointing to an unconscious Charles.

"He'll wake up eventually. I see our stuff right now. Let's go." Jess said, pulling harder on Fay's arm. In the background, Charles slowly got up.

"Jess…I have to pee…" Fay announced, squirming a bit.

"Hold it! We have to get our…" Jess started, realizing it was too late. Fay had already run off to speak to one of the flight attendants. Jess sighed and walked over to her, waiting to hear what Fay had to say.

"_I'm gonna try my Japanese!"_ Fay thought to herself.

"Hello! My pants smell like fish!" Was what really came out. What she meant to say was 'Hello, I need to find a restroom.' The lady and Jess gasped. Fay looked pleased with herself, not noticing her mistake.

"Eh…P-Please excuse her…she's –uh- still not all right from the flight…I'll take her now." Jess said in perfect Japanese. The lady nodded and walked off. When she was lost in the crowd, Jess hit Fay upside the head.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Jess yelled, hitting her sister with every word.

"I have to pee!" Fay yelled as Jess sighed.

"Daughters! Don't scare daddy like that!" Charles' voice rang through the crowd. He came running at full speed, tears streaming down his face, his arms stretched out ready to hug the two.

"I have to pee." Fay said, glaring at Charles before he had the chance to hug her.

"That's un-lady like Faylyn." Charles scolded. He sighed a bit ashamed of his two tom-boyish girls. "It's that way…" He muttered, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Thanks Charles." Both girls said before walking off.

"Call me father!" He yelled after them. Both ignored him. After Fay peed and Jess finally collected their luggage, the airport was close to closing time.

"That took FOREVER!" Jess complained, slumped against a wall in exhaustion.

"I know…" Fay sighed. Both girls waited as Charles called a taxi to their new house. Charles finally caught one and soon, they were all at their new house. As they pulled in the driveway, both Fay and Jess gasped. It wasn't as big as their last house, but it was beautiful.

"Fay! I can't believe we're going to live here!" Jess yelled excitedly. Charles turned to beam at Jess.

"If you think this is amazing, wait until you see the academy I enrolled you in both in. Ouran Private Academy." Charles said dreamily.

"WHAT!?!" The twins yelled in unison. "You enrolled us in a rich kid's school!? …Charles…" Both girls scolded.

"Wot? You are not pleased? Daddy's hurt… I enrolled you into class 1A…the highest level of first years… My lovely daughters are so smart to…" He pouted.

"Grr…Maybe this won't be as fun as I thought…" Jess grimaced. "They ain't making ME wear a school uniform." Fay smiled.

"No way! This'll be fun!" Fay said, not really meaning it, but she didn't want to hurt Charles. "…I hope…" she added on as a whisper. Charles, not hearing the last part, beamed.

**Jess: annnnnd we're done.**

**Fay: We're almost to Ouran! . **

**Jess: once that comes in, everything will be much funnier. :3**

**Both: R&R! :D**


	4. Bed, Car, Ouran!

The Next Day

"Up and attum girls! Time to go to _school._" Charles yelled, putting an emphasis on school. Jess groaned and rolled over in her bed.

"What? We just got here! I spent all night unpacking and didn't get any sleep. You expect me to go to SCHOOL?!" She yelled, burying her face in her pillow. Slowly, she got up. Beside her, Fay yawned.

"Nyeh…Five more…min…utes…" She murmured her eyes still shut.

"Get up, lazy." Jess muttered, kicking the bed. Fay yelped as she was shaken awake. "If you don't get up, next time I won't kick just the bed." Jess threatened her, yawning a couple of times.

"Hey! No horseplay Jessica Lee! Do you need a time out in the corner?" Charles yelled crossly from downstairs.

"How'd he know I…Never mind…Come on Fay, let's go." Jess yawned, dragging her half asleep sister off the bed and unto the floor, all the way into the bathroom.

"Nooooo!" Fay yelled dramatically as she was drug off. "My bed!"

"Be quiet. You're giving me a headache." Jess muttered, dragging her into the bathroom. While Jess slowly got ready, Fay lay on the floor, looking dead. Jess sighed and made her sit up so she could atleast brush Fay's hair. Taking Fay by the arm again, Jess made her way back to their bedroom so she could change. After a lot of yelling, Fay finally got up and changed, only to fall to the floor again. Charles yelled something from downstairs, sounding urgent. Jess sighed and walked over to Fay.

"Am I going to have to drag you again?" she asked annoyed.

"I don't know. _**Are**_ you?" She smirked, not thinking she'd do it.

"I guess so." Jess said bluntly, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the stairs.

"Noo! Jess! I'll walk! I'll-ow." She said as she hit the first step. "Ow…ow…ow….ow! Ow! Ow! Geez Jess! Ow! Jess! Ouch! **QUIT!**" She yelled.

"Why, this is the last step." She said, pulling Fay hard around the corner.

"Ow…"

"Here." Jess said bluntly, holding out her hand to help Fay up. Rubbing the back of her head with one hand, she reached up and took Jess's with her other.

"What's for breakfast?" Fay asked.

"Is that all you think about? Food and sleep?!"

"And manga! And video games!" Fay yelled excitedly. Jess sighed.

"Go eat a poptart and we'll call a taxi or something to get us to school." Jess mumbled, shoving a strawberry poptart in Fay's face.

"But why not have Charles drive us in our limo?" Fay pondered, tilting her head to the side.

"…I have my reasons…" Jess glared. As if on queue, Charles burst unexpectedly into the room, (skipping of course) and landed right in front of the twins.

"I'll drive you, my lovelies." He said smiling.

"But," Fay tried to say before she was cut off my Charles. She was starting to get what Jess meant…especially since Charles was dressed in a pink apron.

"No butts! Or…buttocks…or-"

"We got it Charles." Jess muttered bluntly.

"Anyway, I shall take you!" Charles finished, posing heroically. When his girls gave no reaction, he decided singing and dancing the Cabbage Patch would make his girls smile. Instead both stared…morbidly disturbed.

"Fay…how can our dad be so rich when he acts like this…" Jess whispered in Fay's ear. Fay shrugged and commented loudly.

"They say money deranges people." Charles looked a bit confused; unaware they were talking about him.

"Come on Jess! Let's go to the limo! We'll be waiting Charles!" Fay yelled, dragging Jess with her.

"Okay my girls! I'll be there shortly!" He yelled back happily. Embarrassed by her unmanly father, Jess pulled her hoodie over her head and sighed. This was going to be a long day…

In the Limo

And Charles and Fay sang:

"_Do you like waffles?! Yes we like waffles! Do you like pancakes!? YES we like pancakes!"_

"AHHHHHHHH!" A tiny voice in the middle of the madness screamed. Yes, Jess, you were faintly heard.

At School (Finally)

"We're here!!!" Charles yelled as he pulled up to the school, making anyone who heard stop.

"Heh…Charles…Don't so loud…" Fay whispered, sliding down in her seat due to embarrassment.

"Hmph." Jess grunted, looking out the window.

"Why must you to always hurt daddy?" Charles sniffed, wiping away fake tears. Fay mumbled things that weren't words, trying to think of an explanation. She looked at Jess with her "help-me-now-I-don't-know-what-to-say!" look. Jess nodded in reply.

"Let's go. Come on." She said, opening up her car door.

"Bye-bye my lovelies! I'll miss you!" Charles yelled out to Jess and Fay, blowing kisses.

"Oh God…" Jess mumbled, slamming the door in his face and pulling her hoodie over her face. Fay sighed and looked out at the school. She sucked in air while coming to a sad, scary realization.

"Jess…" Fay poked Jess in her side and pointed towards the students. "Umm… look."

"HOLY S-!"

Everywhere, there were girls dressed up in puffy, _yellow, _dresses. Yellow, puffy, dresses…Both girls screamed.

**Jess: Well, since we have nothing else to write down here I've decided to write this random conversation Fay wrote to herself in the sidebar of our Ouran notebook.**

**Fay: …**

**Jess: It shall start at the end of next chapter, so be prepared for randomness!**

**Fay: T.T Embarrassment for me.**


	5. Meeting the Host Club! Good or Bad?

**Jess: Well here's chapter five! **

**Fay: Yay! By the way, Jess and I have written some bonus stories for Ouran, so they'll be smashed in between chapters. **

**Jess: They don't really have anything to do with the main story…they're just random.**

Ouran's Office~

"Here girls."

"No! Never!"

"Oh…now, now."

"No!"

"Just take it!" The office ladies screamed, trying to force Jess and Fay into their new dresses. Both struggled as the dresses got shoved in their face. Both girls got the same gleam in there eye. They exchanged devious glances and then…chomp.

"GAAAAH!" One woman yelled, trying to shake Fay off.

"Get off! Let go!" yelled the other.

"Headmaster!" They both yelled at the same time.

"W-Wait!" Fay and Jess yelled. Fay winked at Jess, who quickly got the idea.

"We'll do it…" Fay vowed trying her best to sound defeated. Jess nodded earnestly behind her and snatched the dresses. The office ladies nodded uneasily and took them to the restroom, waiting outside of it for their return.

"Mwahahahahaha!" Fay laughed evilly, pulling out scissors from her tote bag.

"And just for fun!" Fay yelled as she pulled out ribbons, black and white lace, clips, and bows.

"Why did you…" Jess asked in awe.

"It's a private academy. I knew we'd need them." Fay answered shrugging.

"Wow…you're actually pretty smart when you're not all hyper and weird and crazy and…"

"Like Charles?" Fay finished for her, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…pretty much." And so, the girls began to transform the ugly yellow dresses into totally cool, gothic Lolita dresses.

Fay's dress was cut to knee length with red, black, yellow, and white plaid ribbon around the waist. Knee high converse boots covered her legs, while the sleeves of the dress were ripped with a black net undershirt underneath. She applied light red lipstick to her lips while she underlined her eyes in black and added yellow eye shadow.

Jess's dress was also cut to the knees, the cut line ripped and jagged. The sleeves were cut so they were still puffy, just not arm length. Black ribbon was tied around her neck and hands. Her hair was tied back in a choppy ponytail using more black ribbon. It was tied so there was a knot and the remaining ribbon would hang. The skirt part of the dress had black and white lace underlining it, making it look like it was mesh. She wore black, buckled boots and white and black striped thigh high socks.

"Ahhh…much better." Jess smiled.

"You said it!" replied Fay, leaning back against the bathroom wall.

"We should have Charles buy us more uniforms so we can transform them to!" Jess said smugly, an evil gleam in her eyes. Fay nodded excitedly. They decided it was time to get out of the office bathroom and to class. As they walked out of the bathroom, the room filled with gasps. Both girls snickered as all of the ladies in the office turned pale. One in the corner actually passed out. Before anyone could stop them, they walked out of the office and down the nearest hallway. Jess took big strides, pleased she broke the rules again. Fay did the same until coming to a realization.

"Uh…Where are we going…?" She asked stopping. Jess stopped and rolled her eyes.

"Wait…did we take a wrong turn?" Jess asked, finally looking around. A lump formed in her throat.

"I dunno…" Fay murmured. "You know my sense of direction sucks!" She whined.

"Hey! Look! Music Room 3! Maybe someone will be in there and know where 1A is."

"Okie-dokie!" Fay said, running over to the door and pushing it open. Jess ran up beside her and opened the other door. Inside was defiantly a surprise. They looked in to see seven boys dressed in caveman attire.

"…Jess?"

"…Fay?"

"……Bwahahaha!" They both burst into laughter at the same time, falling to the ground and holding their stomachs.

"W-Welcome?" The one in the more eccentric clothes asked in a confused tone. The girls got up and wiped away the tears that had formed from laughing and abruptly stopped. These boys were beautiful! Jess and Fay both felt blush rise to their face as they realized they'd just had a maniacal meltdown in front of them all. Fay stared them all down when her eyes rested on one. She nudged Jess and whispered.

"Hey Jess…That one looks kinda like a chick… You think he's gay?" She pointed a finger to a boy with short brown hair and big eyes.

"I don't know! Don't ask me! And stop pointed!" Jess whispered back harshly, slapping away Fay's finger.

"No!" Fay yelled, pointing it again. "I don't care." Soon, the to became so preoccupied with their bickering they didn't see the bewildered looks on all the boys' faces.

"Um… What do we do?" One asked.

"I'm scared." The smaller one mentioned while hiding behind a very tall boy with a very blank expression.

"Excuse me," The one with glasses said while walking up to the girls. "May we help you?"

"O-Oh! We're sorry!" Jess said, disguising her face with a smile while secretly kicking her sister in the shin.

"Ouch." Fay said bluntly.

"Oh! Well, I don't believe we've seen you two around before. Well, let me tell you who we are. We are the Host Club. Let me introduce myself. I am Tamaki." The blonde one with gorgeous blue eyes smiled.

"Host Club?" Jess and Fay asked, titling their heads to the side. "We didn't have those in America…"

"Ahh…America…That would explain the peculiar clothing style." A black haired boy murmured, pushing up his glasses.

"Hey!" Fay snapped. "What do you mean!?"

"Hey! We like that style!" Two very similar looking boys said in unison. They apparently were twins like Jess and Fay. They were exactly alike except for one had dark hair. But as twins, the two girls could tell they were very different.

"Thanks!" Fay blushed, doing a small, quick bow. Jess grunted thanks and did a small bow as well.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Kaoru and this is Hikaru." The light haired twin smiled motioning at the dark haired one, who did a small wave.

"Nice to meet you." Jess and Fay said in unison.

"Yes! And you can call me 'King!'" Tamaki yelled happily, butting in.

"Ehh…" Fay questioned.

"No." Jess said bluntly, finishing for Fay.

"Wh-What!?" The "King" shouted, running into a corner and pouting.

"Umm…?" Fay and Jess asked each other, trying to decide if this guy was okay or not.

"Hiya!" The short cute one yelled, holding onto a bunny. "My name is Hunny! And this is Mori!" He smiled, pointing up to the giant behind him. "And this is Usa-chan!" He smiled holding up his bunny.

"Aww…" Both girls murmured by accident. In the background, the one with glasses cleared his throat.

"I am Kyoya." Jess smirked and leaned into Fay's ear.

"More like Sergeant Buzz Kill." She whispered. Fay giggled quietly.

"And who are you?" Jess asked the one Fay called 'gay' earlier.

"Oh, I'm Haruhi." He said smiling. He wasn't that bad looking, he just looked a lot like a chick.

"Well I'm Fay! And this is Jess!" Fay yelled, excitedly introducing herself. Jess sighed and thought to herself.

"_I knew today was going to be weird…"_

**Jess: Yay! We met the Host Club! Now it's time for Random Side Chat with Fay!**

**Fay: "Fay's Note to Jess: Delirious Babble." **

**The stories kind of boring right now so we should insert a bonus story here! …Wait…not it's not! Yes it is! No it's not! AHHH! Jess I'm talking to myself and can't shut up!**

**(to be cont…) **


	6. Hosting and Nekozawa

**Disclaimer: We don't own Ouran.**

**Jess: gah! DX it is so hard to keep writing "him" for haruhi's part (since our OC's don't know it's a chick yet…) so if I messed up somewhere and said she I'm sorry! **

After meeting everyone in the Host Club, Jess and Fay learned more about how Tamaki had founded it and the "types" of guys available. When Tamaki explained Hikaru and Kaoru's part, Fay's eyes lit up.

"That's cool! We're twins to!" Jess and Fay said in unison, Fay with more enthusiasm then Jess.

"Huh?" Hunny asked in a surprised voice.

"You're both twins? You're not identical." Tamaki commented, looking the two girls over.

"Yeah…you're somewhat taller and skinnier…just a tad…anyway….and you have brown hair and eyes." Kaoru said, describing Jess.

"And you have dirty blonde with greenish blue eyes. Plus you're shorter." Hikaru said about Fay.

"Hey!" She huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Hikaru. He shrugged her off with a glance.

"We're not identical twins." Jess explained. "I take after our mother, while Fay takes after Charles…in more ways than one…" Jess muttered at the end, making it barely audible.

"Charles? Who's that?" Tamaki questioned.

"Don't ask." Both girls replied with annoyed glares on their faces. And so, the rest of the day was spent bonding with the Host Club and telling them about America. Haruhi painfully explained his 1000 customer quota to Jess and Fay, resulting in them pitying her. They decided to request him to help him out.

"Well, come visit again." Haruhi smiled at the end of his time limit with the two. Both smiled glad to have befriended the Host Club.

~Later That Day~

A few hours after meeting all the weirdos in the Host Club, Jess and Fay decided to explore the school. (Classes for some odd reason were closed that day…) They found themselves outside of class 3A.

"So this is Mori-sempai and Hunny-chan's class right nee-san?" Fay asked Jess.

"I think so…You paid more attention to them than I did." She muttered at the end. A sudden chill penetrated down her spine, making her hairs stand on end.

"Good afternoon…" A deep, creepy voice whispered from behind. Both girls screamed and rotated around quickly to see a cloaked figure.

"My name is Umehito Nekozawa. Given your style of dressing, I and the other members of the Black Magic Club were wondering if you'd be interesting in joining." When he finished speaking, he slowly pulled an evil looking cat puppet from his cloak, swaying it back and forth.

"Sure!" Fay yelled, captivated by the puppet, not really thinking before she answered.

"I dunno…"Jess said quietly, staring at her feet.

"DON'T get involved with him…" Tama's familiar voice whispered from behind. Both girls turned around again to see a scared Tama hiding behind an annoyed Kyoya.

"Hey! What's Nekozawa doing here?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, coming up from behind Tama and Kyoya.

"We could say the same to you. This is Mori and Hunny's room... We're just checking out the school." Jess murmured quietly, not knowing why she was defending the cloaked guy.

"Whatever…" Hikaru and Kaoru muttered in unison, bringing out flashlights.

"Woah! Where'd they get those?" Fay gazed in amazement. Both sighed before flicking them on in Nekozawa's direction. Jess and Fay watched silently as he screamed and ran away.

"C'mon Fay let's go." Jess said, dragging Fay away from all the commotion.

"Aww…I wanted to join…" Fay pouted.

"Let's not and say we did." Jess muttered back in an annoyed tone. "Besides, it's time to go home anyway. You know Charles would freak if we're not home by a certain time." Fay sighed, realizing she was right.

…And so, that's how the twins met Nekozawa.

********Thanks to pres1111 to correcting our Nekoawa mistake! He's in 3A!**

**Fay: Well, other than that, it was another pointless chapter! Next chapter will probably be a bonus story detour!**

**Jess: and now we continue Fay's random note to me.**

**(review from last time) Fay was talking to herself (arguing), Fay continued with this. **

***pause* ahhhh….what the heck! You know! I can't shut up! Crap, I knew this was coming! *breaks into random song* Puuuut a banana in your eaaaar! *hears gun clicking* Eh? AH! What the- …*bam* And that…was how Faylyn died…*sniff* such a sad, sad tale of woe and sorrow… -The End**

**Jess: how pointless was THAT? XD**

**Fay: I feel unloved… T.T **


	7. Bonus Story

**Jess: Hello and welcome to Bonus Story time :D**

**Fay: This has nothing to do with the main story (it's a bonus…) so if you choose not to read it that's fine.**

**Jess: I'll go ahead and write it now…Kyoya fans, please don't kill us T.T Like we've said before, we really love him, he's just so fun to pick on!**

**Fay: heh…so Kyoya fans, you've been forewarned C:**

**Jess: also, this story takes place after about three months or more then where we are in the main story. So we're pretty good friends with all the Hosts.**

**Bonus #1: Kyoya's Little Black Book**

One peaceful fall day after the Host Club was finished; Jess and Fay decided they'd go hang out with them for awhile. Everyone sat around a large table and drank tea, along with a few of them eating cake.

"Excuse me. I have business to finish." Kyoya said, standing up from the table, taking his little black book with him.

"What's so important about that book anyway?" Jess asked the remaining people sitting at the table.

"We're not really sure. He claims it's to help keep track of all our Hosting." Tamaki said, rapping his fingers on the table. A light bulb popped over both Fay and Jess's head. Tamaki's came a bit delayed.

"Let's find out!" The three of them yelled, heroically placing their feet on the table in front of them.

"Please don't dirty the tables anymore than they already are." Kyoya muttered walking back past them. Everyone froze as he picked up his cup and walked back over to his "business" spot. And so… The Committee Of Finding Out What Is Inside Kyoya's Little Black Book was formed… (Of everyone but Kyoya)

PLAN #1

"Alright guys, you ready?" Jess and Fay asked in unison.

"Yeah!" Tama yelled excitedly.

"Let's do this!" Hikaru and Kaoru nodded, high fiving each other.

"Okay, but hurry it up…" Haruhi muttered, mad she got sucked into this in the first place.

"Yay! Secrets!" Hunny squealed, jumping up and down.

"…" Mori stayed silent with a blank expression.

"Awright! Let's get this party started!" Fay yelled jumping up to her feet.

"Yeah!" Jess agreed, standing up. The Host Club sat on the floor silently and tilted their heads.

"What do you mean?" Tama asked with wide eyes.

"What party? I thought after this I was done." Haruhi asked.

"There's a party?! We're invited, right?" Hikaru and Kaoru questioned.

"Will there be cake?!"

"…"

"No! No, it's an expression! We say it in Ameri-oh never mind." Jess grouched, crossing her arms.

"You American's say some pretty weird stuff…" Everyone in the Host Club mumbled.

"Thanks." Fay and Jess muttered, glaring at them with vacant eyes. Beside them Hunny gasped, breaking their gaze.

"Here he comes!" Hunny whispered, putting his hands on his cheeks and making a surprised face.

"Awright men! Move out!" Fay whisper yelled, army crawling on the floor, Jess close behind.

"Yes!" The Host Club whispered back and followed. They didn't understand much of what Fay just said, but they decided to go with it.

~5 Minutes Later~

"I can't believe it!" Tamaki groaned, slumping against a wall.

"All that for nothing!" Hikaru complained, leaning against Kaoru.

"I know right?" Fay asked.

"What a waste of my time…" Jess muttered, hitting her head repeatedly against a table.

"Oh well! We won't give up!" Fay and Tama yelled together.

"They're scary alike…"Jess said under her breath.

Plan #2

"Alright!" Jess and Fay said together. "We'll get it this time!"

"Operation 2! The Committee Of Finding Out What Is Inside Kyoya's Little Black Book will now go!" Tamaki yelled in a determined voice.

With that, the team members went off again.

"Target insight!" Fay whispered to Jess. Jess nodded and watched silently as Kyoya put down his book to go to the bathroom.

"Agent Tamaki! *phhsh*" Fay said, talking to her hand and making sounds like it was a walkie-talkie. "Target is in the bathroom! *phhsh* I repeat! Target is in the restroom! Go! Go! Go! Move out!" Fay yelled, dragging Jess out from behind a huge fern plant she had used as a hiding place.

"ow…Ow….oww!" Jess complained with her arms crossed, tired of being drug everywhere.

"Almost there!" Fay said. Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club followed in close behind. Fay reached out to grab the book and-

"What are you guys doing?" Kyoya asked, coming back from the restroom, wiping his hands with a towel.

"Dah…Duh…Deh…" Fay fumbled to find an excuse.

"Bathroom!" Jess yelled, jumping up. "I mean, we were all trying to figure out where the bathroom was! I guess we found it!" Jess laughed uneasily, trying to hide the fact they had the book. "C'mon guys, let's go-"

"not so fast…I'd like to have my book back please…" Kyoya demanded, holding out his hand.

"Wh-What book?! I ain't got no book!" Fay yelled, her hands hidden behind her back.

"Ain't? That ain't a-wait! Gah!" Kyoya yelled, turning his face from scary…to more scary…in a matter of seconds.

"Run!" Fay yelled as her and Jess ran screaming. Fay cursed as she felt the book slide from her hands. She looked over her shoulder to see Kyoya smiling with it in his palm. She glared daggers and him and ran back to the hideout with everyone else.

"Dangit…" Jess muttered to herself, resting her head on her knees.

"Operation 3! The Committee Of- Mphh…" Tamaki tried to say before being silenced by tape due to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"That names to long to say over and over again Tamaki." Kaoru pointed out.

"Beside, I'm getting a headache listening to you…" Hikaru muttered, rubbing his temples.

Plan #3

"Well what now?" Tamaki asked questionably.

"Yeah!" Hikaru and Kaoru agreed in unison. Jess and Fay sat thinking, trying to figure out another good plan.

"Oh! I know!" Fay yelled thinking of a great (?) idea.

"Me to!" Jess yelled back, thinking of the same scary thought as Fay.

"How about what put Nyquil in his tea!? That'll knock'em out!" Both girls yelled, clasping their hands together.

"Right." Tama, Hikaru, and Kaoru all nodded together, not thinking of the consequences.

"Can I go home now?" Haruhi asked in a bored tone. "I have laundry to do, plus there's a sale at the supermarket. I also don't want to be charged with murder…" She muttered under her breath.

"I want cake! I'm hungry…" Hunny pouted, holding his empty stomach.

"…" Mori stared silently.

"Hunny…How do you not have any cavities? You eat so much sweet stuff…" Jess inquired.

"Shhhsh!" Tama shushed her while holding up a finger to his mouth. "Bad memories. Don't go there." Hunny's eyes began to well up with tears, remembering the horrible time he had without sweets.

"Ahh! Aww…uhm…I-I'm sorry Hunny! I didn't mean to…oh…go on. Do whatever." Jess muttered, giving up. "Whoever wants to back out can. You're dead weight anyway… But we won't share our secrets mind you!" Jess finished with a huff.

"Right." Fay, Tama, and the twins all nodded. Haruhi shrugged and got up from his sitting position. Hunny smiled and held Usa-chan tightly. Mori silently followed Hunny out of the room, while Haruhi gathered his things to make his leave.

"So…" Hikaru sighed. "That leaves me, Kaoru, Tamaki, and you two."

"Mmhmm." Jess and Fay nodded. "Alright, forget them. Back to our plans!" They both finished defiantly, determined to find out what was inside that little…black…book.

Plan #3…again

"Awright!" Fay said. "We're ready. You don't think we'll OD him, do you Jess?"

"Nah." Jess shrugged. "He IS the devil after all." Tamaki gasped.

"That's mean Jess!"

"Pshsha. Seems true to us." The twins said, looking at each other and shrugging.

"Awright guys! Ready to go in?!" Fay yelled as quietly as she could. Everyone surrounding her nodded and glanced over at the enemy. Kyoya was sitting down, looking at a brochure. His book was in his lap with one hand over it. His tea was the only thing sitting in front of the small table in front of him.

"Okay, now Jess, Kaoru, you guys distract him." Fay ordered.

"Right." Jess and Kaoru answered clenching their fists together.

"Tama, Hikaru and I will put in the sleepy juice." Fay laughed evilly.

"Why does it take three of you to pour medicine into tea?" Kaoru asked, his arms crossed.

"I-It just does okay?!" Fay snapped back. Jess and Kaoru exchanged glances and shrugged, mentally thinking Fay's an idiot.

"Awright! Operation Mission 3! Commence! Dive! Dive! Dive!" Fay screamed, pushing Jess and Kaoru out from behind the fern. Both muffled their gasps of surprise as Kyoya put down his brochure to glare at them.

"Eh…K-Kyoya?" Jess asked nervously, fidgeting with her hair.

"What do you two want." Kyoya stated rather than asked. He pushed up his glasses as the light above reflected off of them.

"We –uh- just wanted to…" Kaoru started not knowing how to finish.

"were just wondering where the nearest –uh- b-bathroom! Yeah, bathroom was!" Jess finished quickly, receiving weird glances from everyone in the room. Fay and Hikaru face palmed, knowing that was the most stupidest thing to say…ever.

……………….. ← (time passing by…silence)

Kyoya sighed, not knowing what to think.

"Honestly you two… You're getting as bad as Tamaki… C'mon." He said, standing up. He left with the book, taking Jess and Kaoru at of the room.

"Did he just insult me?" Tamaki pouted with wide eyes. Fay and Hikaru ignored him.

"Now's our chance men!" Fay yelled running out from the fern and motioning for Hika and Tama to follow. Tama ran out defiantly but tripped, reaching out to Hikaru for support.

"Ack!" Hikaru yelled as he hit the ground. "Get offa my leg!" He pushed the fallen Tama off of him and stood up.

"Quit goofing off you to!" Fay sighed, actually being serious. She made her way for the tea.

"Hey wait! I wanna help!" Both boys yelled, pushing each other out of the way.

"No!" Fay yelled, holding up a finger. "Both of you keep watch." The boys sighed and walked over to the door. Fay laughed loudly and evilly as she poured in the Nyquil. Behind her, Tama gulped.

"H-He's coming!" He yelled, his voice cracking in fear.

"Scatter! Go! Go! Go!" Fay yelled quickly, diving for the door. She hit something solid and landed on the ground, rubbing her head.

"Ouch… I'm sorry…K-Kyoya!?" She gasped looking up at an annoyed face.

"What were _you _doing?" Kyoya asked, looking down at her.

"I-I-…uh..we," she motioned at the fallen boys behind her. "were playing –uh- hide and seek!" She said, scratching the back of her head. Hika and Tama nodded quickly trying to look innocent. Kyoya rubbed his temples and sighed.

"How childish…" He made his way back to his seat. Fay huffed and crossed her arms.

"How rude." She got up from the floor and went to help Tama and Hika up. They all stood in wait as Kyoya took a sip.

~30 Minutes Later~

"Geez…he really is the devil." Fay muttered as Kyoya drank the last of his tea. Everyone had joined together at their hideout behind the fern.

"Well, how much did you put in?" Jess asked as Fay held up an empty bottle of Nyquil.

"Holy crap! Man… he IS the devil!" Jess said, making a disgusted face. That sat waiting for about ten more minutes when it finally happened… Kyoya's face fell and he slumped to the floor in a dead sleep.

"Yes!" The girls yelled and high fived each other. Jess made her way over to "the devil" and slowly pried his fingers off of the book, quickly running back to the group.

"Hurry! Open it! Open it!" Tamaki yelled excitedly.

"Yeah!" Hika and Kao agreed.

"Okay, okay, hold on…geez. Don't you wanna savor the moment?"

"No!" Erupted the chorus. Jess sighed and opened it to find…

"Ewwwwwwww…" Fay said, peering over Jess's shoulder.

"Uhh…" Jess muttered about to puke. She fake coughed a couple times after it.

"Dear God why does he have THESE?!" Kaoru asked in horror.

"Wow…Never took Kyoya as a gay…" Hikaru murmured to himself.

"W-What? Their pictures of me! Undressing and stuff!" Tamaki yelled. "I feel violated!"

"Ew…shower scene." Jess said covering her and Fay's eyes along with flipping the page.

"Give me that!" Tamaki yelled, making a grab for the book.

"No! I wanna look some more! Make sure theirs none of Kaoru and me doing our twincest thing." Hikaru yelled, also trying to grab the book.

"No! Give ME that!!!" Everyone turned to find a scary red-faced glaring Kyoya above them.

"Ye-Yes sir…" Tamaki winced, giving it back.

"No one is to speak of this. Or else." He growled, putting the book under his arm and pushing up his glasses. Everyone else just nodded to afraid to do anything else. As soon as he was out of earshot, everyone quietly agreed Kyoya…was the devil.

Next day

Tamaki: Hey Haruhi! Wanna see pictures of daddy?

Haruhi: Uh…no?

Kyoya: *steps in and smashes Tamaki's head with his foot* NO!

**Jess: Heh…Well…that was it! :) **

**Fay: Kyoya fans…don't kill us. We know he's not really gay. Or has Tama porn…or-**

**Jess: ANYWAY! This was a bonus story! Kyoya is not gay in our main story!**

**Fay: Hopefully you guys took it as a joke and nothing more ^^;**

**J + F: Thanks for reading!**


	8. Class 1A! And Meeting Renge!

**DISCLAMAH: OURAN ISH NOT OURS!**

~The Next Day (Day after Meeting HC)~

"Get up my dahlings! School again tod-ack!" Charles had started to sing before being silenced by Jess. Jess glared from under her covers.

"Sing to us again, and I'll throw another one." She spat, fingering the baseball she had in her hands. Charles opened his mouth to say something else but stopped as another baseball went flying though the air, barely missing his face. Charles did a girlish scream as he dodged and quickly left the girls room.

"Mphhmm….mouhh…" Fay murmured, hugging her pillow.

"Come one Fay…we gotta get up." Jess moaned, stretching her back and arms.

"Fimevm…moor…minfumens…" Was Fay's reply.

"I said get up!" Jess yelled, standing on Fay's bed and jumping up and down.

"ACK!" Fay yelled as she was bounced out of bed. "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Obviously." Jess sneered, jumping off Fay's bed and towards the closet. "Here's your uniform. Put it on quick." She said, tossing the dress at Fay. "Charles is waiting…and you know what happens when Charles gets bored…"

It didn't take long for both girls to rapidly get dressed and run downstairs. Charles met them at the bottom of the steps.

"Ahh…are my lovelies ready? Maaarvelous." He crooned, hugging each of them. He skipped over to the limo and started it up. Both girls sighed heavily. As they neared the school, Fay lightly tugged on Jess's sleeve.

"Hmm?" Jess asked, still looking straight ahead.

"Jess?" Fay whispered as quietly as she could. "Are we going to visit the Host Club today?" Both girls gasped as the car was put into a brisk stop, the tires squealed at the traction. Charles looked back bewildered.

"What?! A **Host** Club?!" Charles demanded, his face turning pink from anger. Jess's eyes grew wide.

"Err…uh…" She stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Host Club?!" Fay asked. "What's that? I said…uh…said Ghost Club! Yeah! Ghost Club! You know…studiers of paranormal junk! Whoooooooo…" Fay said making ghost noises at the end, waving her fingers. Jess sighed in relief as Charles obviously fell for it.

"Oh! Well that's okay I suppose. Just don't get too consumed in your work, okay?" He patted both of there heads, then finished driving them up to school.

"Goodbye now!" He yelled smiling as the girls got out of the car. "Don't forget Daddy's goodbye ki-"He had started to say before both doors slammed in his face.

"Nyah…Daddy's hurt…" he pouted as he drove off. Unscathed, the girls walked up the academy's steps.

"Okay!" Jess yelled determined, placing her hands on her hips and overlooking the school. "Dang this place is huge…Alright! Anyway, you remember where the office said 1A was, right?" She asked her twin.

"Yep!" Fay smiled.

"You don't…do you?"

"Nope!"

"Thought so… Come on then let's find the office..." Jess groaned, pulling Fay along behind her.

"L-Look out!" Fay yelled.

"What?" Jess looked behind her, only to feel her body hit something hard. "Ack!" She yelled as she fell to the ground, bringing Fay down along with her.

"Ow…What did I hit? A wall…?" Jess groaned, rubbing her aching head. She looked up to see a pissed off Haruhi.

"That wall was me." He told them, gathering his things.

"O-oh! Sorry!" Jess and Fay stuttered in unison. Fay jumped to her feet and offered her hand to Haruhi.

"Here ya go!" She smiled as Haruhi accepted it.

"Thanks." He said, dusting himself off. "So do you guys need any help with anything? You are new here after all, and this place is pretty big."

"Yes please!" They both yelled desperately. "Where's room 1A!?!"

"Oh, you guys are in that class? That's my class to. Those weird twins you met yesterday, Hikaru and Kaoru, they're there to." He groaned, apparently not overjoyed he'd have to deal with two sets of twins now.

"Cool!" Fay yelled excitedly.

"Where's it at is my question…" Jess finished bluntly.

"Erm…right…here?" Haruhi said in more of a question form. He pointed to the door he was about to walk in.

"Oh…heh…" Both girls blushed at their stupidity. Haruhi smiled a little.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes."

"I seem to be prone to them…" Jess muttered under her breath. Fay and Jess followed Haruhi into 1A.

"Look." Fay nudged Jess and pointed to the back of the room.

"Yeah, Haruhi told us they'd be here."

"Hey!" Hikaru and Kaoru yelled. "There are seats over here!" They finished through the classroom full of murmurs. Words like "foreigner" and "weird" floated through the room.

"Are they talking to us?" Jess and Fay asked, pointing to each other.

"Yeah! You guys from yesterday!" Jess and Fay sighed, deciding they didn't have a choice. They quickly walked through the aisles, their eyes downcast. They sat behind Hikaru and Kaoru. They turned and smiled at the two girls.

"Uh…so…what's up?" Fay asked them, feeling a bit awkward.

"Nothing much." They answered simply. "We're just glad there's another set of twins here. Even if you're not identical." Fay nodded excitedly.

"Mmhm…" Jess said quietly, not really paying attention. She slowly brought out her books and set them on her desk.

"We were hoping there'd be twins here. In anime, the twins are always the coolest." Fay smiled, giggling at the end.

"Oh no…" The twins gasped together, looking mortified. "You're not…otakus are you?"

"Maybe." Jess looked up and cocked her eyebrow. "Who wants to know?" Haruhi (who sat diagonally from Jess and Fay) turned around and answered her question.

"The Host Club already has an otaku fan girl. If you guys are anything like her, I don't know if we could handle it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jess asked bluntly.

"Well…if you knew her, you'd feel our pain. She's in this class actually." Hikaru muttered, his head leaning against his hand.

"Hmph." Jess grunted, bringing out her Absolute Boyfriend manga.

"Ooo! I didn't know you bought that one yet Jess! Can I read after you?" Fay asked. Jess nodded in reply.

"Ehmagawd! Is that the volume of Absolute Boyfriend?! EEEE!" A squeal was heard. Jess grunted again and looked around. A girl with light brownish blonde hair came out of nowhere and landed right in front of Jess's desk.

"Ehhh?!" She yelled, holding up her hands to protect herself.

"Hi! I'm Renge! Nice to meet you!" She yelled happily, shaking both Fay and Jess's hands. "So you girls are otakus to, right?! I know we'll be great friends! I cosplay all the time!"

"_This girl sure talks a lot. She's almost as bad as Fay…" _Jess thought silently to herself.

"Gee…sounds like great fun…" Fay said with hints anger in her voice.

"Oh it is! I'm surprised you two don't do it! Well anyway, class is going to start! I'll see you soon!" She yelled, leaving suddenly.

OH hohohoho…" She laughed as she left, the laugh getting smaller as she distanced herself from them.

"Wow…" Jess and Fay said together, scowls on their faces.

"That was her. She visits us often." Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah!" Hikaru agreed. "She has the hots for Haru over here!" Hikaru laughed, putting his arm around Haruhi's neck.

"Knock it off you!" He yelled, pushing Hikaru off of him.

"Jess?" Fay whispered, leaning in close to Jess's ear. "Isn't that kind of like… ya know…guy-on-guy action over in America?" Jess nodded her eyes wide.

"Creepy…"

"What were you two whispering about?" Kaoru inquired. Both girls blushed and sat up in their seats.

"E-eto…No-nothing!" Jess stuttered. "Just…uh…"

"Bathroom!" Fay yelled. Kaoru looked puzzled as Jess hit her head repeatedly on her desk.

"You were whispering…about the bathroom?" Hikaru, Haruhi, and Kaoru all asked.

"Yep! Real nice they are! Come on Jess! Let's go look again!" Fay yelled, getting up and dragging Jess with her.

"Noooooo!" Jess cried.

**(to be cont…)**

**Jess: Yeah, I know…really bad spot to leave off…**

**Fay: but this chapter would've gone on FOREVER so we just cut it off here.**

**Jess: At least we're finally progressing! :D (sorta)**

**Fay: Welp, until we update again! R&R :D**


	9. Homework Hell

**Jess: Update time! :D Since last chapter's ending kind of sucked, let's just call this part 2 of that chapter… By the way, when we say "the twins" we mean Hika and Kao **** (most of the time) Fay, do the disclaimer. -.-**

**Fay: Don't own Ouran not :D**

**Jess: …that was like…a triple negative… and it didn't make any sen-… oh nevermind. -.-**

**~At the nearest bathroom where Fay and Jess have taken refuge~**

"Jess…that was weird…" Fay murmured looking down at her feet. "You think they're gay?"

"I don't know." Sighed Jess, who was slumped against the sink.

"Hmm…weird…" Fay said to herself. She heard the bathroom door open and turned to find-

"Oh ho ho ho! There you two are!" Renge laughed, strutting over to them. Both girls stepped back wide eyed.

"Ermm…hi?" Both girls asked rather than said.

"Come on you two! Let's go back to class…silly girls." Renge said grabbing their collars and pulling them back to 1A

"She reminds me of Charles in a way…" Jess struggled to say to Fay as they were being drug.

"Yeah…we should introduce them to each other. Who knows…maybe he'd cosplay with her and leave us out of it." Fay replied. Renge continued to drag the girls all the way to their seats.

"There you two go! Here's your desks! See you later, ho ho!" She giggled and skipped off to her seat. Jess fell back in her chair and rubbed her temples.

"Are you guys okay?" Hikaru and Kaoru turned around to ask Jess and Fay.

"Yeah…great…never been better." Jess muttered sarcastically.

"Heh…yeah…but our necks really hurt." Fay finished with little enthusiasm.

"Yep. That's Renge for ya." Kaoru smiled weakly.

"Yeah, she's crazy." Hikaru finished bluntly.

"Good morning class." The teacher announced. Kaoru and Hikaru quickly turned around. Class was finally beginning.

~10 Minutes Later~

"Here's the paper to do. Each row pass it back, please." Their teacher announced, handing stacks of paper to the front of each row. When Jess and Fay finally received their papers, they stared blankly.

"Uh…Jess…? I don't get it…" Fay muttered examining it.

"I hate to say it, but me neither." Jess replied sheepishly. The twins turned around to face Fay and Jess.

"We do." Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah! We'll help ya!" Hikaru finished. Their teacher walked by and lightly smacked Hikaru and Kaoru's head with a rolled up magazine.

"Ehem… Hitachiin's. No talking."

"Sorry sensei…" Both muttered, not in the mood to cause mischief.

~After Class~

"Hey guys! We still need help with this paper!" Fay yelled holding it up. She'd been following the twins to the Host Club ever since class was released. Jess meandered behind, taking her time. When they reached Music Room 3, Hikaru and Kaoru started to ponder.

"We could help you guys after our Hosting sessions." Hikaru offered.

"Can't. Charles is taking us to dinner." Jess muttered bluntly, finally speaking up.

"But…" Fay started to say before being cut off.

"You could probably stop by our house later…I guess. That's how desperate I am." Jess mumbled.

"Okay!" The twins replied eagerly, sneaking devilish smiles at one another. "Makes me think of them time we wanted to see Haru's house. But sh- I mean HE wouldn't let us." They both said in perfect unison.

"Yeah! We like commoner stuff!" Hikaru yelled.

"Oh…well…we mainly use commoner products." Fay smiled. "We also have snack food from America!"

"Really!?!" Tamaki ran over to butt in. Jess groaned in the background realizing the mistake she made in opening her big fat mouth.

"Can we come to?" Hunny asked sweetly.

"…"

"Sh-sure… I guess…" Fay stuttered, unsure.

"Yay!" The room erupted in chorus. Fay sighed and smiled weakly. She took a napkin and a pen she had in her pocket and wrote down her and Jess's address and phone number.

"Here." She said, handing Hikaru the napkin. "Call us when you're done so we know about when to expect you." Hikaru nodded and slipped it in his pocket. A sudden thought popped into Jess's head.

"Uh oh...W-Wait! Bathroom!" Jess yelled, grabbing Fay's arm.

"AGAIN!?" The Host Club yelled.

"What?" Fay questioned when they were both safe in the restroom.

"They can't come!" Jess yelled desperately.

"Why no-…oh…"

~Flashback~

"Host Club!?" Charles yelled.

"Host Club? What's that?! I said Ghost Club!"

~End of Flashback~

"Oh crap!" Fay yelled, realizing there mistake.

"I know…" Jess moaned, already giving up.

"Wait!" Fay yelled determinedly, and evil gleam in her eye. "I have an idea…"

**Jess: Well, how's THAT for a cliffhanger XP**

**Fay: And about us and bathrooms…well as you can see…it's our only excuse… maybe later in the story we'll come up with better ones XP**

**Jess: As of now…we spend over half of the story in the bathroom…or talking about one…wow…**

**Fay: Also, that is probably the shortest…saddest flashback ever… lol**

**Jess: well, thanks for reading! R&R we appreciate it!**


	10. Raid! And Dinner

**Jess: Hellllllllllllo we're back! Sorry for not updating sooner ^-^;**

**Fay: CUE DISCLAIMAH! :O**

***Bunches of sparkles and streamers fly down. A giant banner falls behind a proud looking Fay that says "We Don't pwn Ouran"***

**Fay: Heh Heh Heh...**

**Jess: ....I think you over did it...and you spelled "own" wrong...(Although pwn IS a word...)**

**Fay: DOH! *Dies of seizure***

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure…"

"**Pretty sure!?** You told me you were positive!"

"Well…I thought I was!"

"You thought!?"

"Yes…"

"Gr…"

"I'm sorry… Hey look there's a light upahead! …Candle…light?"

Fay stopped where she was walking and squinted down the long hallway in front of her. Jess stared angrily at her feet, not watching where she was going. She ran into Fay, sending Fay's flashlight to the ground.

"Hmph. Well…At least you remembered your flashlight. If only you remembered the directions…" Jess smirked, picking up the flashlight and handing it to Fay.

"Hey! That's not nice! I do remember! We're here right now, look!" Fay made a determined face and pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

"Okay…Okay…but this better be it." Jess rolled her eyes and began walking towards the door.

~a few minutes later~

"Omph…mphh?"

"Heh…Heh…Heh…Hello Nekozawa." Fay smirked as Jess took the bag off of his head she'd sacked him with.

"We need some certain "items" for the Host Club tonight. We were hoping you'd be nice enough to lend us some." Jess smiled. Nekozawa could sense the bitter poison in her voice.

"Yeah…Or else." Both girls smirked and held up there flashlights, flipping the switches and holding them over their faces. Fay inched hers towards Nekozawa's face, making him quiver in fear.

"Ahhhhh! Okay! Okay!" Nekozawa yelled, giving in.

Moments later, the girls walked triumphantly out of the Black Magic Club, carrying bags full of their "items". As they walked up the basement steps, Fay turned to Jess.

"What time is it?"

Jess shifted the bag to her left side and pulled back her sleeve to reveal her watch.

"It's…Holy smokes we gotta go!" Jess yelled. Both girls ran up the remaining steps and made a mad dive for Music Room 3.

"Wait!" Both girls yelled as they burst through the music room's doors, holding the Host Club who were packing up.

"Wear these…when you come…to our house." Jess panted, holding out one of the black trash bags.

"Wh-why?" Tamaki asked, taking the bag from Jess and peering inside. His face of disgust told the rest of the Host Club they weren't gonna like it.

" Uh-er…Father insists! He's…He's kinda weird." Fay feigned a smile and scratched the back of her head innocently.

"Yeah…That's our dad…" Jess mentioned quietly after.

"Oh…Well…Okay then! If it will make your daddy proud." Tamaki smiled.

~outside the school~

"Whew…**that **was close…" Fay sighed, getting into the limo Charles was driving.

"Where were you two? Daddy was worried! He's been here for almost thirty minutes!" Charles whined, turning around.

"Why're you talking in third person?" Jess asked with her eyebrow cocked. "and we got lost after talking to the Hos-I mean- **Ghost **Club!"

"Yep Yep! It's such a big school and all." Fay mumbled. "Oh and the Host Club-" Fay began to say before being cut off by Jess. She slapped her hand over face's mouth, muffling her words.

"What was that?" Charles asked, starting up the car.

"Oh nothing. Fay was just mumbling." Jess faked a smile and elbowed Fay in the gut.

"Oh, okay then. That's not good for you though, honey." Charles commented with a concerned look on his face. Jess slumped back in her chair and sighed. She had to think of a way to tell Charles without him being suspicious. She inhaled deeply and sat up.

"…By the way Charles…" Jess started, sending a pleading look of "help" over at Fay. Fay nodded and sat up as well.

"Some of our friends from the **Ghost** Club are coming over tonight. Is that alright?" Fay finished, emphasizing the word "Ghost" again. Jess mentally slapped herself at how obvious Fay was being. Luckily, Charles didn't notice.

"Oh, I suppose so. Anything for my little muffin berries!" He smiled.

"Muffin Berries…?" Jess asked. "_I think he just randomly puts words together and calls us that…_" Jess thought to herself. Fay snapped her out of thoughts as she yelled bluntly.

"Thanks Charles…Thanks." Fay obviously didn't like being called a "muffin berry" either. As they pulled in the driveway Charles leaned back and smiled.

"Lemme know if you need anything." He winked.

"Wh-what's THAT supposed to mean!?" Both girls asked with disturbed looks on their faces.

"Oh ho ho ho…nothing." He winked again and got out of the limo.

"Grah…" Jess muttered, beating her head on the back of the seat in embarrassment. Fay moaned beside her and got out of the car, Jess close behind. Both girls changed out of their uniforms and into something casual. They ran downstairs and jumped in the limo, ready to go out and eat with Charles.

**Jess: sorry it's so short! T.T But again...it would've went on forever if I wouldn't had stopped it there.**

**Fay: *still on the ground from seizure...but's drooling***

**Jess: *sighs* Review for Fay...whose apprently died for this chapter xD**

**Fay: REVIEW FOR ME! :D**


	11. Hosts at Our House Pt 1

**Jess: Hello again ^-^**

**Fay:olleH!**

**Jess: It's Disclaimer time! Fay! (I revived Fay with cookies just so all of you who were worried about her know what happened)**

**Fay: kO! eW t'noD wnO naruO! enoD! :D**

**Jess: … Does that even count as a disclaimer…? *sighs* We are so gonna get sued…-.-**

**~o~**

**Back at the House – 19:00 (7:00)**

"Wow…that was some good food!" Fay sighed and flopped on her bed. Jess smiled and nodded. Both of them had returned about half an hour ago. As soon as they got home they ran upstairs to change into baggy T's and cargo shorts. Jess sat down beside Fay and rubbed her full stomach.

"So Fay… When are they coming? I wanna finish that paper. I don't like having it unfinished at this hour…" Jess said, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon. Your such a homework freak." Fay mused, sticking out her tongue. Jess glared and slammed Fay's face with a pillow.

"Nyah! I can't breathe!" Fay yelled flailing around. Jess smirked and took the pillow away. She started to do it again until Charles voice stopped her.

"Girls! Your friends are here! They're waiting in the foyer. I'll go make cookies!" Charles yelled from downstairs.

" 'Kay! Thanks Charles!" Fay yelled while jumping off her bed.

"…Would members of a Ghost Club really like cookies?" Jess asked herself.

"Who knows, probably not. Let Charles do what he wants. C'mon. Let's go save them from the wrath of our father." Fay extended her hand and helped Jess up. They ran down the stairs and skidded into their foyer. Both girls stopped and tried their hardest to hold in their laughter. At least the Host Club listened. Each member stood motionless in the middle of the room, clothed in Nekozawa's old black robes. The hoods made their heads look like they were in a point and the tips covered their eyes. Hunny looked out of place since he was holding Usa-chan. The only sound heard was Charles singing in the kitchen.

"Hey guys…" Jess said with the straightest face possible. She held up one hand in a small wave.

"Y-You can come on up to our room. The paper and American things are up there." Fay stuttered, trying not to let giggles escape her. "You can take those off when you're up their as well."

"Okay! C'mon Takashi! Let's go!" Hunny said happily on Mori's shoulders. Mori nodded and started walking towards the stairs.

"This is definitely the oddest cosplay we've ever done…" Tamaki murmured, holding up one of the baggy sleeves. He followed Mori and Hunny up the stairs.

"I don't know about that…" Haruhi muttered, following Tamaki.

"This robe smells like sock." Hikaru complained following Haruhi, with Kaoru close behind.

"Tell me about it. What's that idiot done in these?" Kaoru replied, sniffing the robe and making a disgusted face.

"Please don't complain. We're here as guests after all." Kyoya demanded following the twins and stopping at the first stair.. He definitely looked the scariest of them all. He was writing down things in that book of his, not really paying any attention to anything else. Fay elbowed Jess and whispered out of ear-shot.

"How much you wanna bet there's porn in that book." Fay giggled.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sure." Jess rolled her eyes as Fay giggled uncontrollably. Kyoya interrupted their conversation, and pushed up his glasses.

"After you. I doubt those idiots up there could figure out where your room is. They've probably ended up in a bathroom."

"Oh…well..er…" Jess stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Okay! Come Jess. We don't want them snooping around. They might find things they don't want to." Fay hinted. Jess nodded and followed up the stairs quickly. The last thing they needed was a group of boys to find things they used on their period. Fay and Jess turned the corner and found their door room closed. Jess opened it up to see the Host Club inside.

"What the-!?"

"And so, this must be what the American's sleep in!" Tamaki said, lifting up Jess's oversized sweatshirt and gym pants. Every Host Club member had tossed the robes aside.

"Ack!" She yelled running in red faced and grabbing her sleeping clothes. "Wh-What're you DOING?" She yelled.

"Observing ways of Americans. We never sleep in these." Tamaki replied pointing to Jess's clothes.

"Argh…" She grumbled under her breath and walked over to her drawers. She stuffed the clothes in there and shoved the drawer back in.

"Hey Jess, you guys should really clean up." Hikaru stated.

"Shut up Hikaru." Jess snapped, picking up her clothes. "Where'd Fay go anyway? I'm not cleaning up her clothes."

"Hey wait! How do you know I'm Hikaru!? Maybe I'm Kaoru."

"Your not Kaoru. Kaoru's over by the door. Your Hikaru." Jess sneered.

"How do you know?" He sneered back.

"Twin's intuition." She replied simply, setting herself down on her bed. Hikaru shrugged, a little surprised she'd guessed right, and crawled over to Fay's side of the room. He lifted up one of her shirts and tossed it aside.

"Woah…Geez… Fay's boobs are this big?!" He asked in awe holding up one of Fay's bras. Jess's gasped and started to grab it away from him, but was stopped by the sound of the door opening.

"Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long! I stole some cookies from downsta-" She paused when she was Hikaru holding her bra out in front of him.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Oh crap…This looks bad." Hikaru gulped.

"AHHHHH! What the hell are you doing?! Pervert!" She yelled, throwing the cookies in his face.

"Nooo!" Hunny yelled diving to the floor. "My cookies!!!"

"Hey wait Fay! Ow. I know this looks-ow- bad but-ow- just let me explain!" Hikaru yelled still holding the bra.

"Give me that!" She said swiping it and glaring at him.

"I-I just thought – it seems like you – I mean- but it looks like you'd wear a smaller size!" Hikaru finished, holding his hands out in protection.

"How **DARE **you look at me like that!" Fay yelled, her "demon-like" side emerging.

"For shame pervert." Tamaki scoffed.

"Oh yeah, I'M the pervert. What about you!?" Hikaru snapped back.

"Nyehh…" Tamaki whined. "Shaddyaup."

"…S&M King!" Hikaru coughed.

"Ehh…?! Nyeahh!" Tamaki whined and ran over to a random corner to sulk.

"Hikaru really didn't mean anything Fay." Jess and Kaoru said in unison.

"Er…Well…at least I don't think he did." Jess finished shortly after with a blunt look on her face. Fay growled and crawled under her bed covers.

"Hey Tamaki, cheer up." Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and patted his back. "We're guests here after all." She held out one of the cookies Hunny had gave her. Tamaki's eyes lit up as he accepted it.

"Hey Haruhi. Can I have one of those?" Hikaru asked, leaning over Haruhi's shoulder.

"No." She muttered bluntly.

"Hmph." Hikaru crossed his arms and sat on the ground. Fay smirked evilly from under her covers, her eyes seeming to glow from underneath.

"What!?" He asked a bit peeved. Fay said nothing. "God dammit I can't believe you! You're so freaking stubborn!" He yelled blushing a bit. Fay was still silent.

"…Okay…fine…I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He apologized, his eyes averted the opposite direction.

"Hmmm…"

**Jess: Alright, again, this chapter is cut off in a bad spot. Sorry T.T It will be continued in the next chapter (Heh Heh…I love the next part XD)**

**Fay: I feel violated by Hikaru. .**

**Jess: Deal with it -.- That's what makes this chapter entertaining.**

**Fay: :O**

**Jess: It's true.**

**Fay: *points out at you people reading this* YOU SICK PEOPLE LAUGH AT MY PAIN!?! You sicken me .**

**Jess: Ha. Ha.**

**Fay: :O**

**Jess: R&R so we can all laugh at Fay's pain! :D**

**Fay: -_______- watch us get like a buttload of reviews… **


	12. Hosts at Our House Pt 2

**Jess: Hello again ^-^ **

**Fay: *waves***

**Jess: This time, I'm going to do the disclaimer so we don't get sued. We-**

**Fay: WE DON'T OWN YOUR MOM! :O**

**Jess: *facepalm* =.= really Fay? Really?**

**Fay: :3 Juuuust kiddin'! Gomen-ne~ :3**

**Jess: We don't own Ouran. -.- Ignore her.**

**~o~**

While Fay and Hikaru sat around arguing, the rest of the group didn't really know what to do. Kyoya broke the silence of it all by turning to Jess.

"Excuse me Jess, but where's the bathroom?" he asked her, shoving his glasses up his face.

"Eh? Oh, it's down the hall and to the right." Jess answered absentmindedly.

"Thank you." He stated and starting walking towards the door.

"Umnumnumnumnum…Num…" Hunny murmured while munching the cookies on the floor.

And just like that…it happened.

Kyoya tripped over Hunny, who was unaware he was blocking the door. Mori did a Matrix dive towards Hunny, trying to save the little guy from being smashed by Kyoya's fat butt, and in the process, launched Fay's bra into the air.

"So please Fay, I really mean what I'm saying. You don't hear me apologizing very often." He opened his mouth to say more before the bra landed on his head like a hat. He desperately reached to pull it off just as Fay lifted her head up.

"…Well…okay… I guess I'll forgiv-"

"Fay! I-I can-"

"PERVERT!"

"Wait! No Fay I'm sorry, it's not my fault!"

"How DARE you!? I can't believe it!" Fay rawred. Jess stared blankly trying to figure out if she should laugh, or help Fay out.

"…Should we…do something?" Kaoru asked no one in particular. Kyoya dusted himself off and quickly left through the door. Hunny stared wide-eyed while Kaoru emitted a small gasp. Mori…said nothing. Tamaki turned arounf to watch the show.

"Haha! Whose the pervert noooow?" Tamaki smirked.

"Shuddup!" Hikaru yelled, throwing the bra at Tamaki.

"Ah! It hit my face!" Tamaki yelled flailing around and kicking the bra towards Haruhi. He stared blankly and got up from his seat.

"It's not POISENESS dangit!" Fay yelled as she stomped over to pick it up. She growled as she picked it up and slapped both Tamaki and Hikaru on the back of the head with it. They both moaned words of pain and held the back of their heads. Hikaru looked up at an angry Fay. He quickly stood up to face her.

"Fay! Fay! Calm down, okay?" He commanded, grabbing the closest of her arms to him…which held the bra. He pulled her in closer to him, trying to get her to listen.

"Hi-ka-ru!" Fay yelled, separating every syllable of his name. She raised her free hand to hit him, until the sound of their room door opening stopped her.

"I brought cookies everyone!" Charles burst in singing. "Fresh off of the-" he stopped to gasp at the scene in front of him.

~Charles vision~

My little shrimp dimple, inches away from some beastly boy, who seems to be pinning down her soft little arm. In that arm is one of the bras I bought her!? He's looking at her with lust in his eyes, while the rest of them stare the same way. Jess is sitting there horrified. Time for DADDY LOVE POWAH!

~Back to Reality~

"EXCUSE me!? Sexually harassing my daughter! Do I need to separate you two?!

"N-No sir! I was jus-"

"Yes." Fay hissed, interrupting Hikaru.

"Then get off my poor muffin! Go! Go! Sit in the corner!"

"But it's-"

"Now."

"But I-"

"Now."

"I!"

"Go!."

"…Yes sir…" Hikaru muttered walking into the corner Charles was pointing to. He glanced back over his shoulder to see Fay getting tackled by her creepy dad.

"Oh! My poor dahling! Are you okay? It's okay, Daddy's here now." He cooed as he held his daughter close.

"Yeah…Charles! I'm fine! I'm fine!" Fay yelled, squirming free of her dad's choke hold.

"Oh…okay. I'll leave you then. Jess, if that beastly boy moves, I give you permission to hurt him." Charles said as he turned to leave.

"Aye sir." Jess saluted and grinned evilly at Hikaru. Chills were sent down his spine, telling him she was the devil…or was that Fay…? Made since. They WERE twins after all.

As Charles turned to leave he glanced around the room, catching Haruhi out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh! Aren't you just adorable!"

"M-me? Haruhi asked, pointing to himself.

"Why yes! You must come with me young girl! I have something just perfect for you. It's this pretty little dress…I can't get them to wear it." He pointed to his daughters dressed in their tom boy attire. "But **you**, **you** would be perfect!"

"No! I mean! B-But!" Tamaki stuttered, getting up from his pouting position.

"No!" Hunny yelled, placing his hands on his cheeks.

"…….." Mori said. (duh)

"Sir there's a-" Kaoru tried to say. He didn't mangae to finish. Everyone watched in horror as Haurhi was drug off to Charles' room.

"Fay! We need to help him!" Jess whispered harshly to Fay.

"On it! Hurry!" Fay yelled, diving for the door.

"You guys, stay here. We know how to handle our father." The Host Club protested with stutters and mumbles. Tamaki and the twins began to follow, until they were held back by Kyoya.

"We are guests here. Abide by the rules." Fay and Jess didn't wait to hear the replies of the Host Club. They ran down their hallway towards Charles' room.

"Stop!" They yelled in unison. They burst into Charles room and found him sitting on his bed, humming a tune. His eyes lit up as he saw his daughters.

"What ever are you talking about? Silly girls…tsk…Now, go help your friend dress!" Charles commanded before they could protest. He shoved them into one of the dressing rooms he had in his room and quickly turned on his heels back to his bed. Haruhi uttered a sound of surprise as the girls were sent flying into "him".

"S-Sorry!" they both yelled embarrassed. They covered their eyes and felt for a way out. Fay peaked open one eye and gasped. She tugged on Jess's sleeve, causing Jess to open her eyes as well.

"You're a-" Jess started.

"GIRL?!" Fay finished. Haruhi had her back turned to the girls and her tank top pulled up so you could see the bottom lining of her bra. She quickly shoved her tank top back down and turned to face the twins.

"Well…yes…I am…" Haruhi replied. Then, Haruhi briefly explained her troublesome situation.

"Oh…" Fay said to herself.

"That customer quota thing sounds like something they'd do." Jess muttered, narrowing her eyes. Haruhi nodded and agreed with them.

"Oh…" Fay repeated. "W-we promise we won't tell! Swear!"

"Yes. We wouldn't want to bring trouble to you, being our new friend and all." Jess smiled weakly. Haruhi smiled back and shrugged.

"I don't really care you know. I mean, it's what I am right? But thank you both anyway. It's easier to repay a debt this way." The twins nodded and turned to each other.

"Well…uh…"

"We'll leave you to…"

"Changing."

"Bye!" Both girls walked awkwardly out of the dressing room and sat on Charles' empty bed, waiting for Haruhi to come out.

-meanwhile-

"Come now boys! You must see!" Charles yelled, entering his daughters room to find the Host Club. Each member raised and eyebrow.

"Okay…?" Everyone (but Mori) said in unison. Charles led them back to his room and quickly made a small speech.

"Now, for the new and improved, Haruhi!" Charles yelled as he revealed as he pushed open to large bedroom doors.

"Errg…" Haruhi grunted.

"Stop…resisting!" Fay and Jess said in restrained voices. Fay held Haruhi's right arm while Jess grasped the left. They were desperately trying to push and drag Haruhi out of the doors.

"Ack!" She yelled as she lost her balance on the heels she was forced to wear. She fell hard into Tamaki whose face was bright red in amazement.

"Wow…Daddy's impressed!" Tamaki yelled hugging her while everyone else in the room gasped.

"This is a short sequined, turquoise dress, tight to the body, with ruffles around the waist. Accessories include necklaces, strappy heels, and hoop earrings. Came straight from a top designer in America! I don't know why my little plums won't wear it…" Charles pouted after explaining the dress.

"Because Charles! We obviously-" Jess began to say before being cut off by Kaoru.

"Yeah Jess, why not?!" He teased, making her scowl and cross her arms.

"We don't want-" Fay tried to finish for Jess before being cut off by Hikaru.

"Yeah Fay, why-" He began to say before being cut off by Charles.

"**YOU**!" Charles yelled, poking Hikaru in the chest. "Have no say in what my daughter does!" He separated each word like a sentence, turning him scary.

"S-Sorry Sir…" He walked over to Haruhi and pouted. Haruhi stared straight ahead looking miffed.

"Hey Haruhi…you sure are shiny." Hikaru commented.

"Hmph." She grunted.

"Cheer up." He smiled, elbowing her. "We're guests after all!"

"Atleast I wasn't caught by Charles in an awkward moment with his daughter…pervert. Guests my butt. Plus, you're not all dressed up in some tight dress! " Haruhi snapped back.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault! It was an unlucky moment!"

"Sure…" Haruhi said.

"Whatever." Hikaru huffed. This day wasn't turning out how he'd had planned…at all.

**Jess: Wow...I've done to much typing today...My fingers hurt.**

**Fay: My feelings hurt T.T**

**Jess: what?**

**Fay: …I really don't know…**

**Jess: That's what I thought -.- Well, R&R ^-^**


	13. Hosts At Our House Pt 3 last part

**Jess: Hey there! ^-^ Sorry it took so long to update Y.Y I didn't know where to cut off so it's kind of long.**

**Fay: :D Can I do the Disclaimer! **

**Jess: *sighs* Go ahead -.-**

**Fay: GIRAFFES! :D**

**Jess: I knew it -.- We don't own Ouran. There.**

**Fay: D:**

* * *

**~Later That Day, (back in the twin's room)~**

"Well, I have to go." Haruhi, now back into her old clothes, said standing up. "There's a sale on bread down at the market." She waved her goodbyes and thanked Jess and Fay for inviting her. She then, walked herself out.

"Takeshi! Takeshi! Come! I want cake!" Hunny whined, holding onto Mori's sleeve.

"…"

"Wait! Haruhi! Daddy wants to go shop-" Tamaki yelled after her.

"No." Haruhi yelled bluntly, sticking her head back in the room. Without another word, Haruhi, along with Hunny and Mori, left the house. Tamaki went to sit in a corner, pouting and feeling dejected.

"Haha, burn!" The Hikaru and Kaoru teased the depressed Tamaki.

"Shu-shut up! Kyoya!!!" Tamaki yelled and ran out the door, apparently looking for Kyoya.

"Idiot." Everyone left said in unison.

"Well, I guess that means it's just me and Kaoru left." Hikaru said, leaning back against Jess's bed.

"Well that's great and all. Really it is. But we need help. That's the only reason you were invited." Jess said a bit coldly, while Fay nodded vigorously behind her.

"Fine, fine." Hikaru muttered, closing his eyes.

"Well, since there are two of us, and two of you, why not split up?" Kaoru suggested. "I'll take Jess!" He said quickly.

"Eh?" Jess uttered, raising and eyebrow.

"Fine, fine." Hikaru muttered. He came to a sudden realization, making his eyes flash open. "W-wait! You-You can't leave me stuck with her!" He yelled, pointing to Fay. "She'll** KILL** me."

"Not my problem twin. Now get off Jess's bed please. This is our workplace." Hikaru reluctantly got up and walked over to a glaring Fay. Jess sighed and lay down on her bed. Kaoru sat across from her.

"Gee thaaaaaanks." Fay muttered to herself. "Makes me feel wanted." She sat down on the edge of her bed, her arms crossed, and a glare on her face.

~o~

"Why'd you do that?" Jess asked Kaoru, since she knew Fay and Hikaru couldn't hear her. Kaoru shrugged.

"They need to talk this through."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Good idea." Jess complimented. (Fay: Which is a rare sight! Jess: -.-)

"Besides, I think they'd be good friends if they could get through this." Kaoru finished, while examining Jess's work. "That ones wrong."

"Hmph. Thanks." Jess spat with a tad bit of malice.

-meanwhile-

"Please Fay! It was an accident!" Hikaru yelled desperately for the thousandth time.

"…So let me get this straight. Staring at my boobs was an accident?" She asked her arms across her chest, a glare still plastered on her face.

"That's no-" She cut him off.

"Oh, and picking up my bra and making **comments** about my boobs was an accident to? Oh yeah, 'cause that happens ALL the time."

"**You are so stubborn!**" He said slamming the book he was looking at shut and getting up. Fay's eyes grew wide as her hand made it's own way and grabbed onto his shirt.

"W-wait!"

"What?"

"I…I'm sorry…" Fay said quietly, looking down at her bed covers.

"You **are?**" Hikaru asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Y-yes…please accept my apology."

"No." He said dryly, his voice with hidden sarcasm.

"What?"

"No."

"B-but!" Fay stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"But…no."

Fay scoffed and let go of his shirt.

"I'm hurt…I'm really…hurt." She murmured. A grin spread across Hikaru's face.

"Are you really?"

"Wha-…You-you were being sarcastic!?" Fay yelled while pointing an accusing finger in his face and grabbing on to part of his shirt again.

"Well yeah…I thought you of all people would pick up on something like that." His grin widened.

"I can't believe you." She let go of his shirt and watched him stumble backwards.

"What? You're sorry though…right?" Hikaru asked with a small wink.

"Uh…B-but…" She stuttered again. Hikaru shrugged and began to walk away. "Wait! She yelled, reaching out again, only this time barely missing.

"Sorry? Or not?" He repeated.

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Good!" He grinned and sat back down. Fay gave him a small glare and then sighed.

"So can you help me now? She tried to ask as sweetly as she could. He nodded and laid out their material.

"Okay. Here, you carry over your x and y and add 7…"

-meanwhile (on the opposite side of the room)-

"Sounds like they calmed down over there." Jess murmured more to herself than Kaoru. "Do you think they made up?" She asked, now a bit louder.

"Probably." Kaoru answered simply. "Ya'know, that's one of the first times I've seen Hikaru actually apologize first. I told you they'd be good friends. Just like I think we'll be." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Hmm…probably." Jess answered automatically, not really paying attention anymore. She stared hard at her paper, and then looked back up.

"So now that they've made up, why not go back over with them?"

"I don't really want to. I think it's easier to study in smaller groups like this. Normally, I'd want to be with Hikaru, but I don't really mind studying with you."

"O-oh…really? Well…that's great, I guess." Jess stuttered, hiding her face with her hair so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Hey, we just did this kind of problem! And you got it wrong! Are you stupid or something?" Kaoru teased, not really meaning to sound harsh, and pointed at one of Jess's answers.

"Ehh? I did? Crap…Go over it again with me. Sorry." She muttered and erased her answer. _"Geez…talk about mood and attitude changes…"_ Jess thought to herself.

"Just fix it like this." Kaoru said, moving around a few numbers. "See? Simple."

"Oh…" Jess muttered dumbly. "I see…that was easy. Maybe I am stupid…" she said trailing off.

"Hey! Don't talk like that!" Kaoru demanded, ruffling her hair. "I was just kiddin' with you. I don't really think your stupid." He smiled. "Well…of course we did just meet, so there's time for that to change."

"Hey!"

"I'm kiddin' again, I'm kiddin'." He evilly grinned. Jess sighed and hit her head on her paper. When she lifted it back up Kaoru smiled.

"Look! We're done!"

"Good." Jess said, slamming her book shut and tossing it to the ground.

"You don't talk much around us very much y'know? Only around Fay. Why is that?" Kaoru questioned. Jess sighed and leaned back.

"…I just…eh…nevermind." She stopped and rocked herself back up. "C'mon… let's go see how they're doing…" She got up and walked over to Fay and Hikaru who were almost half-way done. Kaoru stayed where he was for a minute or two. Puzzled, he stayed where he sat and stared ahead, wondering why she was suddenly acting more depressed. Fay broke his train of thought.

"Hey Kaoru!" She yelled across the room. "Hikaru told me things about you! " She sang with a smirk.

"Huh?" He asked dumbly, finally coming to. "What kind of things?"

"Yes…Yes indeed." Charles murmured evilly, suddenly appearing beside them all.

"Ehhhh?! Where'd you come from!?" Fay yelled with a look of surprise and disturbance.

"Why, I came through the door of course! …Or do you mean…? Ah…well my children. It all started when my parents fell in love and decided-"

"Ahh! Enough Charles enough! Not that!" Jess yelled covering her face with her hoodie.

"Hm…Fine then." Charles nodded and examined Jess's paper which and fell onto the floor. "Well, I see you're done. You two," He nodded towards Hikaru and Kaoru. "may take your leave now. Espcially _you._" Charles spat while eyeballing Hikaru. He gulped and quickly stood up.

"W-Well, yes sir. You're right." He pulled Kaoru up quickly began to drag him towards the door.

"Bye you two!" Kaoru managed to yell before began drug out of earshot by a nervous Hikaru. They quickly ran down the hall and out the door. Hikaru took out his cell and called his dad so they could be picked up, since the rest of the Host Club pretty much left together. After the two boys left Charles stood proudly in front of his two daughters.

"There we are! Now that those two monsters are gone, you can give your big heroic daddy a hug!" Charles grinned and started to leap towards his daughters who quickly jumped out of the way. They weren't about to get glomped by there own dad.

"Aww…" Charles pouted and hit Jess's now vacant bed. He quickly got up all slumped over and began to walk slowly towards the exit door. "If that's the way you feel…I'll go make cookies then…" He slowly walked out the door and quietly closed the door behind him. Fay and Jess cautiously climbed back up on the bed, ready to jump down at any time in case Charles entered the room again.

"Hey Fay," Jess whispered, still half hidden behind her mattress."

"Yeah?" Fay whispered back beside her.

"Didn't he just go make cookies? We didn't even eat those…"

"Yeah, he did… I think he's trying to make us fat so it'll be harder for us to run away when he tries to hug us." Fay muttered sticking out her tongue in disgust. Jess gave her a weird look and began to crack up at how much sense it made. "What if he eats them all though? We all know Charles is a sweets-a-holic."

"Well then, we shall have us one plump, slow daddy that would kill us if he ever tried to hug us. …That or we'd get sucked into his-"

"Ok Fay, sorry I asked. I forgot your mind is as warped as it is." Jess managed to say in between giggles.

"Hehe! L.O.L." Fay giggled imitating some preppy girl.

"Anyway," Jess said, intent on changing the subject. "What did Hikaru tell you about Kaoru?"

"Oh that?" Fay giggled." Nothing."

"Tell me! I wanna know!"

"No."

"Pwease? Pwease sister?"

"…No."

"Oh come on! PWEASE!?" Jess yelled while on her hands and knees. Fay jumped up on the bed and grinned down at her.

"Goodnight!"

"Hey! F-Fay!" Jess yelled, taking a pillow and whacking a fake snoring Fay upside the head. Fay grinned to herself and quietly replayed her and Hikaru's conversation earlier.

-Flashback-F&H-

"Wait… I don't get it…" Fay complained, sticking her tongue out in concentration. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"Well of course it doesn't idiot. It's 'cause your doin' it wrong!" Hikaru sighed and pointed out her obvious mistakes.

"Oh…I get it now!" She lied, turning her attention back down to the paper in front of her. When she corrected her answer she looked up to see Hikaru gazing distantly over at Jess and Kaoru.

"Hikaru…? You okay?" Fay asked interrupting his gaze.

"Huh? Oh…it's nothing. I was just thinking about how he's actually happy being over there alone with her and not me…" Hikaru quietly murmured, now averting his gaze more at Fay. Fay glanced over at her sister and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, well I'm just as surprised as you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hikaru asked puzzled.

"Well, Jess doesn't exactly get along well with boys like you and the Host Club. Or even boys in generally really." Fay tapped her chin like she was thinking seriously about the matter.

"What do you mean…?" Hikaru asked again still confused.

"Well, she's not the kind to talk to many boys. She's usually very quiet and just stays in the background. Then we met you guys…I'm surprised at how she's actually dealing with it all… I mean…She's still a bit shy and blunt…but it's almost like she's opening up a little more. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I think I can grasp what you're saying." Hikaru said with a small smile now looking back and Jess and Kaoru. "Kaoru and I used to really keep to ourselves. The Host Club is what changed that really. Now it's where we hang out most of the time. We still, I guess you could say, are full of mysterious we refuse to let other people know. And I mean, he seems alright with hanging out with her…"

"Are you okay with that?" Fay asked staring at him.

"Well of course! If he's happy, I'm happy…besides I think he likes her…I mean, it is still a bit early to tell, but you can just see it I think. Twin instinct I guess you could say." Hikaru smiled. Fay returned it and glanced over at Jess.

"Well that's good, 'cause even though she doesn't show it, I think Jess likes him to." She grinned and held out her hand. "Pact?"

"Sure…"

"We won't repeat what we were told bye each other to our twin." They said together and shook hands.

-End of Flashback-

Fay burst into laughter muffling the sounds in a pillow.

"What're you laughing about?" Jess asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"I just realized how dorky I can be." Fay giggled remembering her "pact" with Hikaru. "wow... he must think I'm a huge dork."

"Really? You just now realized that? Well, better late then never I guess." Jess retorted with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh shut up would ya? I'm goin' to bed." Fay grunted and rolled over.

"Not in my bed your not. Plus, don't blame me." Jess said stretching. "I wasn't the one who just came out randomly laughing like some deranged hyena."

"Wha-" Fay began to say before bursting into giggle fits again. "Nice one Jess!"

"Are you serio- oh nevermind." Jess sighed. "Just go to sleep." She figured there wasn't any sense in trying to get Fay up so she just slept in Fay's bed.

"Night sis!"

"Night…"

**Jess: DONE! …I think my hands have fell off from typing so much.**

**Fay: D: Oh noes! I bet you it was from MoonlightSkye's secret dissecting of you while you were sleeping ...**

**Jess: Wha-What!? O.O you mean she did it anyway! DX**

**Fay: I'm afraid so…Sad tale of woe and despair *insert dramatic pose here***

**Jess: B-but she got four more reviews! DX I'm not supposed to be…*pouts* great, next time I might not survive.**

**(For those of you who are lost, MoonlightSkye and Jess wrote a story together. Opposites Attract-A Gakuen Alice yaoi. In Chapter 12, she demands she get four more reviews, or Jess gets dissected. Jess had to review to save her own skin. **

**Jess: PWEASE PEOPLE! REVIEW THE STORY SO I CAN KEEP UPDATING THIS ONE! DX) For Jess's sake of living, review it :P**

**(P.S. Sorry for my idiotness and misspelling Gakuen Alice Y.Y Thank you MaxiumVampire for pointing it out! hehe!) **

**SUPPORT TEAM TSUBASA X NATSU-CHAN! 3 (for those of you who HAVEN'T read it . Natsu-chan is Tsubasa's cutesy nickname for Natsume :)**


	14. A New Challenge?

**Jess: Hey there fans and random people reading this that just skipped ahead 10 chapters to see if we're taking this story anywhere at all! (Yes, we know you're there .) and guess what! …we kind of are…working on it… :P Well…gah, Fay, do the disclaimer, I can't think of anything else to write without sounding like an idiot.**

**Fay: TO LATE FOR THAT :D**

**Jess: ._. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Fay: fine, fine, Teto Kasane rocks :D**

**Jess -____- we don't own Ouran OR Vocaloid/Utauloid ._. Enjoy**

A few weeks passed since the house adventure, each day they grew closer to members of the Host Club. Soon, they found themselves regular customers. They would also hang around a little time after school hours just to talk, which is where they sit now

"So does it sound like fun?" Hunny asked excitedly.

"…"

"Yeah, I guess. But you guys will be working…" Fay stated, twirling a piece of her blonde bang around her finger absentmindedly.

"Yeah, plus, if your fans see us helping you, and spending a lot of time with you-"Jess began to say but paused and let Fay finish for her.

"They'll kill us!" Fay yelled in a harsh whisper while glancing around the room like she was paranoid.

"Oh…well…that does serve as a problem…" Tamaki pondered quietly, tapping a finger to his chin.

"What? Are you worried about the competition?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked the girls, nudging themselves while compressing their laughs.

"What!" Jess yelled instead of asked.

"Never! Blaaaaaaahg!" Fay yelled after, making a weird face at the twins. They exchanged glances and laughed.

"Denial." They said in unison.

"We don't have those kinds of feelings for you guys!"

"That's what you say while we're here! But when we're gone-"

"What exactly are you accusing us of!?"

A silence occurred followed by laughter from Hikaru and Kaoru. Jess and Fay groaned in unison and face palmed. Kyoya interrupted them all with the clearing of his throat. Everyone quickly turned their heads to face him.

"If you don't want to go, then fine…but we'll need helpers at the ice rink. And if you want, we can arrive early so you can skate until the guests arrive." Kyoya finished with a shove of his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Fay and Jess sighed and exchanged quizzical glances. It ended with Fay giving an answer.

"Well…sure…"

"I guess we'll come then…" Jess added on. Kaoru put his arms and around Jess's neck.

"Haha see! I knew you'd wanna come!" He smiled.

"G-g-g-get offa me!" Jess yelled shrugging him off and hiding her now red face.

"Ah…I'm sorry…" Kaoru said looking concerned. _"What's going on in her mind…?"_ He asked himself in his head.

"Well! Anyway!" Fay said loudly, clapping her hands together, trying to cure the sour atmosphere. "We are going! So when is it?"

"Next Friday night! You should probably try and be there at 6. The guests are coming at 7:30." Tamaki said cheerfully. "Have you ever been ice skating Fay?"

"Yeah, once or twice. I was little though, so I'll probably suck at it now." Fay smiled sheepishly. "Jess's never been though!" She slapped the silent Jess on the back, who was staring intently at the floor.

"C'mon Jess!" Fay beamed at her sister. "It'll be fun! We'll epically fail together!"

She let out a subtle giggle and smiled.

"Okay."

"We'll help you!" Tamaki grinned.

"Epically fail?"

"Jeez, some friend you are." Fay teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Tamaki, can you even ice skate?" The twins asked him, their voice clouded with doubt. "You don't seem like the kind who would."

"Of course I have!" Tamaki grimaced at the twin's low faith in him. Both sets of twins sighed.

"He hasn't." The Hiiticians said together. A small blush crept across Tamaki's face as he stuttered.

"So-So what if I can't! I can learn!" He argued.

"Tamaki…didn't you come up with the idea?" Haruhi asked. "How're you supposed to entertain if you can't even skate properly?"

"H-Haruhi!" Tamaki whined." D-daddy's hurt! Daughter mustn't be so blunt…" Haruhi moaned as a reply. "Besides! There's time to learn before they all come! Me, Fay, and Jess! We'll be the committee of ice skating!" He yelled proudly.

"Boy…this might turn out to be interesting after all." Hikaru muttered in Kaoru's ear. Kaoru nodded a bit and replied with a smile.

**Jess: well, how's that for one short chapter! :D I'll try and update sooner then I have been. **

**Fay: We've been working on another bonus story :D**

**Jess: ^-^ hopefully we'll be done with it soon :) until then, stick to the main story and keep on reviewing :D we appreciate it! If we reach 50 reviews, I'll force Fay to run around my house 5 times at night yelling random stuff (leave your ideas in the reviews if you have one XD)**

**Fay: D: noooo….but I want reviews to….gah….Y___Y**


	15. Prep Time and Revenge

**Jess: Since the chapter I uploaded yesterday was really short and there really wasn't much to review about I decided to upload another :P This one isn't very funny either, but the next couple chapters will be :) Fay, disclaimer.**

**Fay: ._. everytime I try and do it, you correct me.**

**Jess: -.- fine, I'll-**

**Fay:'! **

**Jess: O.O Jeez woman, breathe!**

**Fay: X.X **

* * *

Time passed by to quickly, especially for Jess, and soon, she found herself facing the day before the skating trip. She sat quietly at Haruhi's hosting table, smashed in between Renge and Fay. She kept her hands in her lap and quietly stared at her feet, as if they were more interesting then all the squealing girls around her…which really they were.

"Oooo~ Tamaki! I can't wait!" The girls surrounding Tamaki squealed, while the rest of the girls with the other hosts nodded excitedly. Soon they all giggled gushed with there fantasies, especially the eccentric Renge.

"O! This would be the perfect time to wear my "bunny bikini on ice" cosplay!" She squealed, hugging herself with delight.

"That's probably not the best idea Renge…what if you fall? I'd advice against it." Haruhi hinted. Renge paused and looked up at the ceiling, tapping a finger to her chin.

"Hmm…maybe you're right…I'll find another cosplay to wear." Renge smiled. "Haruhi, you're so smart!" Fay slowly slumped farther down in her seat, feeling a bit drowsy. She lazily opened her left eye and peered over at Jess. Jess's head was hanging forward over her limp body, giving no sign she was actually awake anymore. Fay smiled a bit and closed her other eye. Even though they weren't really talking, she hoped just her and Jess requesting Haruhi would help her out of her predicament. Both girls had agreed Haruhi deserved it. The only problem is they found little fun out of sitting and drinking tea and just talking. Fay soon found her thoughts wandering and a wave of sleep wash over her comfortable body. She let out a heavy sigh of air and fell into her dream world.

"Hey. You two." Haruhi murmured loud enough to jolt both girls half-way out of their dreamy state. "You two better wake up. People are staring. Plus, our times almost up." The people staring were mainly Haruhi fan girls…and the twins Hikaru and Kaoru.

Fay let out a loud obnoxious snort as she was jolted awake by Renge.

"Eh!? Why're there waffles running around…what the- oh…" Her eyes shot open and she saw she was being gawked at by multiple people. She let out a nervous giggle and reached across Renge, just far enough to grab on to Jess's flaccid arm and shake her awake.

"Jess! Wake up!" She urgently whispered through gritted teeth. Jess slowly came back to life and stretched her body that felt uncomfortable in that awkward posture. She let out a noisy yawn and blearily looked around the filled room.

"Was…I asleep?"

"No duh…" Fay muttered once again gritting her teeth. Across from them Haruhi let out a small sigh.

"Honestly guys, am I really that boring?" she asked bluntly with a small hint of spite in her voice. Both girls once again let out nervous giggles and feigned smiles.

"No, we're sorry. We're just tired that's all."

"Of course your not boring Haruhi!" Renge fangirled, hearts in her eyes. _"I'm witnessing a more evil, witty side of Haruhi! It's so cool!"_ She screamed in her mind.

-meanwhile-

"Hey, why've they requesting Haruhi?" Hikaru spat, a small frown of jealousy on his face. Kaoru shrugged. "I mean, it's good that they've made another chick friend besides Renge… It's an improvement since one of them is so weird. I was a bit worried for her…" Hikaru finished his voice and eyes trailing off. His eyes looked as if they landed on Jess. Kaoru followed Hikaru's eyes and hi body tensed slightly.

"Jess is not weird!" He yelled at a moderate level. He didn't know why, but he felt he needed to defend Jess, especially since she wouldn't speak up for herself.

"Jeez, calm down! I was talking about Fay anyway." Hikaru looked puzzled at his brother and felt his head with his hand. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah…fine….sorry." Kaoru said in almost a whisper, slowly shrugging off his brother's hand. A brandish of mischievousness spread invisibly across Hikaru's face as he mustered a grin.

"Although…" He grinned with emphasis. "Jess IS pretty weird now that you mentioned that. You made me think." He grinned with malice at his brother who just gave a frown back.

"Whatever…she is not." He huffed and averted eyes away from everyone else. One of the girls that had requested the twins stood up, ready to say something about them not entertaining them, but found herself being cut off by Tamaki.

"Well everyone, time's up! Hope to see you all tomorrow. Or at least all of you who signed up early and made reservations before they were closed up!" Tamaki grinned, standing up.

"Oh brother…" Haruhi muttered with a roll of her eyes. Jess and Fay exchanged placid smiles and stood up, once again stretching their sleepy bodies.

"Well, bye Haru-kun." They both smiled with a wink. "See you tomorrow." They waved and began to head towards the door. Haruhi nodded and gave a small hint of a smile. Both girls were just getting ready to leave through the door, when they were abruptly stopped by Tamaki, who yelled for them to stop.

"You two, c'mere."

"Us? …Okay…" They said in unison with hesitance. They walked over to Tamaki, who was finishing up wiping of his table.

"You're both still coming early, right?" He asked them. They both nodded. "Okay! Then we'll make sure to pick you up before we go, okay?"

"Great!" Fay beamed. "I don't think Charles will mind as long as **Hikaru** doesn't show his face." Fay turned to smirk at Hikaru, who was relaxing on one of the guest couches; his feet propped up lazily, a sarcastic smile on his face.

"At least I don't dream about waffles and unicorns."

A blush rose to Fay's face as she looked around, wondering who told him about her dreams.

"Or wait…was it dancing chocolate bars? Yeah, I think that was one." Fay's blush deepened.

"Sh-shut up Hikaru."

"Well…" He smirked and stuck out his tongue. Fay growled and walked over to punch his arm. After she slugged him he let out a laugh.

"Oh, do you dare mess with Hikaru Hiitician?" He chuckled, sitting up. "I will get you back. Remember, we'll all be ice skating. Those are always great for vengeance."

"Nyaaaaaaah, whatever." Fay grumbled in reply, sticking out her tongue. Beside her Jess let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm going to leave now. I suggest you come with me if you want a ride home Fay."

"Buzz kill." Hikaru snapped, turning to the side, his arms crossed. Jess turned her head slightly, preparing a smart remark, but stopped and decided to ignore him. She lifted a hand in goodbye and walked off.

"Adios!" Fay waved before being drug through the door.

**Jess: Well boys and girls that was it!**

**Fay: We currently have 43 reviews! and a few ideas thanks to our buddy MaximumVampire ;) I've decided that Jess will have to do something to, once we reach 50 reviews. hmmm… now you guys can help me think of stuff for her to do :)…along with things for me to say ._.**

**Jess: Y___Y please be nice to me :) I AM the uploader after all-**

**Fay: . Stop trying to bribe them.**

**Jess: ._. yes Fay-sama.**


	16. A New Chapter Begins! Iceskating?

**Jess: Well hello there :)**

**Fay: Sorry for the…long period of no updating ^^; Blame Jess, not me!**

**Jess: -__- **

**Fay: I don't know how you guys survived without us (:**

**Fay: -__- conceited much fay?**

**Fay: :3 oh! and We Don't Own Ouran or any of there awesome characters :3 Except for that one time…where we snuck in and stole-**

**Jess: Shhh! Fay! No ones supposed to know about that! :O**

**Fay: Crap! Sorry =3=**

**~Day of the Skating Party~**

"You ready?"

"Yep!"

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

"Really sure?"

"Yep!"

"Did you grab money for snacks?"

"No…"

"Thought so. I grabbed enough, come one, you better have remembered everything else…" Jess muttered as she leaned against the wall next to the door of their room that led out to the hall. Fay nodded happily and skipped out the door and down the hall. Jess followed her down the stairs and outside. The Host Club were already there to pick them up. Both girls turned to wave at Charles as they got into the car. Charles waved through the window, wiping away tears with his frilly handkerchief.

"M-My little kittens…off partying with boys…oh the horror…" He said to himself as they drove off. He shut the curtains and turned back to his tea. He'd just have to trust them.

"So how far are we going?" Jess asked Tamaki who was sitting in the front seat with Kyoya and their chauffeur.

"Not far." Tamaki looked back and smiled.

"Hey, where's Hunny and Mori?" Fay asked looking around. Haruhi, Jess, and herself were all sitting in one seat. The twins were sitting in the seat opposite of theres, and Tamaki and Kyoya were in the front.

"They took a separate limo and got their a bit earlier then us. It was Hunny's family that helped us rent it out so we could all have a private party. We'll meet them up there." Kyoya answered without a backwards glance. Haruhi muttered something about rich people while the Hiiticians struck up another conversation.

"So you two ready to skate?" They asked Jess and Fay.

"Yep! Eager to try!" Fay giggled.

"…I guess…" Jess said not really meaning it, hoping the car ride would last forever.

"Good!" Tamaki yelled, jarring everyone's thoughts. "'Cause we're here!" Jess glared out the window. Why'd they have to get here was quickly? Jess felt something hit her arm. Turning her head a bit to the side she saw Fay jumping up and down in her seat full of excitement.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" She shouted while everyone else looked at her like she was a moron. Tamaki was the first to look back and smile.

"Yes! It is exciting, isn't it?" Fay gave him a nod and soon, everyone was piling out of the car. Before anybody even got fully out Hunny came running up to stand with them.

"Hey guys!" He greeted then while holding Usa-chan close to him. "Isn't cool!?" He noted, pointing up to the giant neon sign advertising the rink.

"Mmm hmm." Fay hummed as she looked at everything for the first time. She ran up and looked inside the window with a huge smile on her face. Hunny faced Jess, ready to hear her comment. She blushed some and turned her head to the side.

"…Sure…" She muttered quietly as Kaoru approached her from behind.

"Hey!"

Jess gasped in surprise and quickly turned on her heels towards him. When she saw it was Kaoru, she relaxed a bit, still breathing heavily.

"Jeez…don't scare me like that…" She glared at him, sounding meaner than she meant.

"S-sorry!" He held up his hands in innocence. "I was just going to ask if you wanted me to teach you how to skate but if you-"

Realizing his true intentions, Jess stopped him before he could say anymore.

"No! You're okay! You just scared me before!" She let out a nervous giggle and gave him a quiet nod. "I-I'll try…I guess…"

"Yay!" He smiled big and grabbed her forearm so he could pull her through the door. Jess stuttered gibberish as she stumbled inside. Kaoru looked back to see her recollecting her balance.

"Heh…sorry."

Jess gave him an earnest smile and nodded.

"It's okay."

"Fay… Y-You know how to skate, right?"

"Yeah, sorta…but Tamaki, why not ask the twins? They're better than I am probably."

"They're to mean." Tamaki whimpered as he watched Fay get her skates on.

"Then why not Hunny? He's not mean at all."

"He's to good! …It's intimidating…"

Fay turned her head and looked out on the rink. Hunny was already out there skating backwards with Usa-chan.

"…I see what you mean. Mori?"

"To quiet…"

"Uh…okay? Kyoya."

"To scary."

"phh…eh heh….okay Haruhi?"

"Won't. I already asked."

"Oh…well…okay then" Fay agreed as she tied the bow on her last skate. "I'm done! Now let's go get your skates on."

"Okay!" Tamaki said his voice coated with gratitude.

"Here, put these on." Kaoru told Jess as he handed her size 8 skates.

"Okay…" She sat down and slipped them on her shoes and tried to untie the horrible knot they were in. She struggled for a bit then looked up at Kaoru with pleading eyes.

"Umm….?" He looked black at her and sighed with a smile. "Here, l-let me help you with those. He sat down next to her and lifted her left leg up onto his lap so he could work with it. He untangled the mess of laces and saw how loose the skate was around her foot.

"There! Now, I'll just make them tighter." He gave her a smile and pulled tight on the laces, and finished by tying them in a bow. "Done! Next foot!" Jess slid her left foot off his lap and set the right one up in its place. He finished with it quickly and set it back down.

"Thanks..." She said when he was finished.

"No problem! Now we skate!"

"Yeah…" Jess stuttered as she looked down.

"Hey, come on now," He nudged her arm lightly. "It won't be that bad…" He stood up and stretched, while waiting for her to look up. Jess kept her head down, just to hide the smile that had just spread across her face.

**Jess: Heh well that's it for now =D**

**Fay: We'd like to thank everyone who'se reviewed so far and gave us suggestions on things for us to do ^^**

**Jess: yeah, now I see you guys only review when it's at out expense. We see how much you love us, pahaha :3 Just kidding.**

**Fay: so here's the deal,**

**Jess: Since we got our 50 reviews (51!) and some suggestions, fay and I talked it over and came to a conclusion on how we'll do this: Since-DAMMIT YOUTUBE STOP MESSING UP! …sorry…youtbues pissing me off. i'm tired of "Server Error 502" or whatever . ANYWAY! I'll continue- -__- my family is having a family reuion. So you guys know we did everything (and we are doing EVERYTHING on the list) we'll be video taping ourselves doing this (this is NOT a promise; only if we can get a camera!" and upload it to my Youtube (but only if youtube stops being gay -.-) It's on Memorial Day weekend, so it's not to late to keep putting in suggestions if you think of one =] And again, thank you to everyone whose reviewed.**

**Fay: :3 Until next time guys! Keep reviewing and we'll keep writing! Adios!**

**Jess: Bye-bee! :D**


	17. Tying Laces or Tying Knots?

**Jess: HEEEEEY GUYS! WE'RE BACK~!**

**Fay: And GUESS WHAT? We didn't die after all! Those long…long two months we're our time of hibernation =_=**

**Jess: Yup! Wait-what? O.o**

**Fay: Yup! So until we do that again enjoy your next chapter of the story of us into a story we don't own and that's my disclaimer today so neyh!**

**Jess: ….x.x I give up…**

**-Fay-**

"Okay…so-"

"Thanks for helping me!" Tama interrupted. Fay could tell he was eager to go skate with Haruhi. Glancing off to the side, Fay noticed Haruhi was already on the ice…and looked like she needed help…Maybe that's why she rejected Tama…

"Fay?

"Oh! Sorry! Heh, I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" She replied quickly.

"Friends? Really?" He beamed.

"Well….yeah I mean…oh never mind." He was too dense for this kind of explanation.

Fay felt his left foot squirm for a moment; it stopped after she heard Tama yell.

"Fay! Look! Did I do it right?" He asked excitedly, pointing to his messy and jumbled up laces. Fay sighed.

"Eh…No…" She started to say before it was to late. Tama had already got up and started running for the door. Fay watched as one of the loose laces came undone and landed near his left skate. Tama had just reached the corner to turn when he fell flat on his face, that stupid grin still plastered there. Fay's eyes widened.

"Oh God!"

"Ow…" He said quietly helping himself up and walking back over to Fay.

"Here, I'll help you fix them…" She told Tama as he sat back down. He said his thanks and lifted his foot onto Fay's lap. She nodded.

"Okay, so here's what you do… You need to pull them tighter….like this….then you finish with doing that. Got it?" She smiled and slowly shrugged his foot off her lap.

"Ohhh, I see! Thanks!" He watched as she lifted his other foot and tried her best to fix them as well.

"Hey! Why does **he** get **her** help?" Hikaru spat across the room to Haruhi who had come in for a break.

Haruhi sighed. "Because he needs help Hikaru. I didn't see YOU volunteering." Hikaru huffed and muttered under his breath, _"We'll see about that."_ Before Haruhi could even ask what he said, he was already making his way to the other side of the room.

"Fay! Hey Fay!" He sat next to her on the bench, opposite of the side Tamaki was on. "I need my laces fixed." Fay glanced down at the already perfect laces and sighed.

"N-no, you-"It was too late. He'd already put his foot on her lap.

"Ouch!" Fay jerked up at the pain before sighing and settling herself down.

"Oh God did I hurt you? I-I'm sorry!" Hikaru yelled an apology.

"No…no it's fine…I'll…help you? Just wait till I'm done." Hikaru merely nodded. A few minutes later, Fay shrugged off Tama's last skate.

"There ya go Tamaki! All done!" She smiled.

"Yay! Now, can you help me skate?"

"Sure thing Tama…you go on out to the ice and I'll be there in a minute." Tamaki nodded and began running (more like taking baby steps at full speed) towards the ice rink. Fay strained her neck to see his first step out onto the ice. He fell flat on his face.

"Idiot…" Hikaru (who'd also been watching of course) muttered. Fay ignored him.

"Do those need fixing or not?" She asked pointing to his skates. He looked down in embarrassment and said in a low tone.

"Oh…no."

"Ugh, that's what I thought." She laughed as she punched his chest lightly.

"H-hey!" He yelled as she pulled him up with her.

"C'mon. YOU'RE going to help me teach him."

"Why do we have to teach him in the first place?"

"Well fine. If you don't want to, but I still am."

Hikaru sighed heavily.

"Okay fine, I'll help."

Fay gave him a small smile.

"Good!" She said as she stepped out onto the ice, helping Tama up along the way.

**Jess: ok, not long at all, I know. T_T I'm sorry, but I just wanted to get an update in. We TRIED to include more HaruxTama this time (since we plan on having them together in the end… :3) and in the last few chapters it has been true we've distanced them a bit. T_T sorry!**

**Fay: :DD Also we got our 50 (WE GOT 61!) reviews! Unfortuntatly, no video camera, but we promise we still did all those crazy things XD People avoided us for awhile, but we're used to it! **

**Both: THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE READ AND REVIEWED! WE APPREICIETE IT! **

**(Next Chapter: Be prepared for "some" JessxKaoru…Just a little _)**


	18. The Ice Isn't the Only Cold Thing

Jess: ANOTHER UPDATE! YAAAY! I feel like I owe you guys... T_T

**Fay: tehe BOO! :D time for the dis-**

**Jess: no, how about I do it this time.**

**Fay: do it and I'll implode…. _**

**Jess: …**

**Fay: that's what I thought! :D Nosotros no somos dueños de Ouran o cualquiera de sus personajes!**

**Jess: ehhhhhh? D: FAY'S GONE SPANISH!**

**Fay: Si! ^-^**

**Jess: AHHHH! D:**

**

* * *

**

-Jess-

"Oh…Okay…Seems simple." Jess said quietly as she stared down at her hands that clung to the railing attached to the rink. She looked up to stare at Kaoru for a moment.

"You know, I COULD if I wanted to, but I just don't feel like letting go." She said quickly and went back to concentrating on the rail as she inched herself around. She heard Kaoru skate closer to her. She looked up blankly and met his eyes: they seemed to have that mischievous shimmer they had when she and Kaoru first met.

"Problem solved!" He grinned coming around the back of her.

"Oh really? How? I fail to see how this is a prob-"

"Easy," He announced as he cut her off. He grinned as he took her hands, forcing them to let go of the railing, and skated with her out into the middle of the rink. She gripped his hands tightly, her knees wobbling.

"There! You let go didn't you?" He asked. Jess shook a little.

"I wanna go back…"

"Fine…get there." Kaoru grinned again as Jess held her blank stare. Her eye brows furrowed a bit as she let go of his hands defiantly.

"Fine! I will!" She yelled back at him and began to skate towards the railing. She started off pretty good…but so do most people. Before she had even made it half-way back she began to wobble.

"Ack!" She yelled as she fell. She closed her eyes, preparing for the hard ice below her.

"…Huh…?" She opened her eyes. She didn't hit the ground. She looked up at the face of Kaoru; a worried look on his face was slowly fading. He looked down at her and grinned.

"Caught ya!" He winked.

"Y-you-"Jess stuttered until he cut her off.

"Come on…" he led her to the edge of the rink, and out the door. He finally stopped when he found a seat that was facing the rink, so Jess could watch Fay.

"Sit." He commanded. "I'll got get some cocoa, want anything else?"

"N-no…I'm fine." When he was gone, Jess awkwardly sat herself down and stared out onto the ice. She spotted Fay, Tamaki, and Hikaru somewhere around in the middle of the rink. Fay glanced over her shoulder and spotted her twin. An idea shot into her head that she just had to do.

"Hold on guys, I'll be right back." Fay told Tamaki and Hikaru before skating off. She went over to the window Jess was at and stood in front of Jess. She held out a finger indicating for her to wait. Jess blankly stared and gave a subtle nod. Fay smirked and skated off out of Jess sight, around the rink corner. Jess sat, waiting. Out of nowhere, Fay skated back around and smashed herself against the glass as she glided by.

"Nyehhhhhhhhhh~" She said as she made a variety of faces until she slid out of sight again.

"….."

Jess watched as she glided by again after she turned around. Fay stopped in the middle and faced Jess again. She stuck up a finger again and skated off.

"Back!" Kaoru said, handing Jess a cup of cocoa. Just then, Fay skated up and smacked into the window, making sure she made plenty of weird faces at Jess.

"…Um…Jess? What's she doing…?" Kaoru asked as he stood and watched.

"I have no idea…" Jess replied as she sipped her drink.

* * *

"Fay!" Hikaru yelled as he skated over and tugged her arm; he took her away from the window.

"Well excuse me." She muttered as she crossed her arms and skated over to Tamaki, Hikaru following close behind.

"Look Fay! Look what I can do!" Tamaki yelled excitedly as he skated over to her. He'd seemed to have picked skating up pretty fast.

"Great!" Fay flashed him a thumbs up as he drew closer.

"Isn't it? I just can't wait-"he started to say before he ran into Fay. Fay yelled in pain as her back hit the cold, hard ice below. What made it worse was the body lying on top of her.

"My…my boobs…" she grunted. "You're smashing 'um!" She finished loudly. Tamaki lifted himself of her upper part and stuttered.

"Oh! I'm so…so sorry!"

"Yeah that's nice…" She said bluntly while pushing the rest of him off of her. Hikaru glared daggers at Tamaki, flushed with unknown jealousy. He took Tama by his hoodie's hood and pulled him. He held tight and began to drag him away, Tamaki's back sliding across the ice. Hikaru glanced over his shoulder angrily at the confused Tamaki.

"You and me…" he spat. "We're going to have a talk…" His face turned expressionless as he neared the exit of the rink. Fay lay there motionless on the ice; her face burning from so much embarrassment it could have melted the ice. She decided lying there would be the best, since she was too humiliated to move.

* * *

"Uh…Jess? Do you think we should go help Fay?" Kaoru asked Jess who was laughing uncontrollably.

"No…no…she'll….she'll be fine." Jess managed to say through her giggles.

"Okay…" Kaoru decided not to push the issue. Instead he decided to take this rare chance to watch Jess laugh and smile. Jess leaned up against the glass and made a face at Fay's body.

"Baaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaa! What an idiot!" She laughed and said each word like a sentence, and especially made sure "Baka" was an emphasized word. She wiped away the tears in her eyes and giggled some more. Kaoru just sat back and smiled.

**Jess: Well, that's all for now! The next chapter will start up with Hika and Tama's little "talk" so be ready X3**

**Fay: Si, Si! ^-^**

**Jess: :( F-fay… T_T I was gonna have her tell you that this part of the story is actually based on a true story…well, partially XD The making faces in the windows we did, the running into people we did…we had a 3 way collision one time… hurt like hell XD We did some other things to…that need not be mentioned here. I think you guys would be mortified and freaked out XD**

**Fay: -nods-**

**Jess: WELL, I shall update soon I promise! And I also need to figure out how to get Fay back :( so bye-bee guys! R&R like always!**


	19. Anger Feeds Fire

**Jess: everybodeh! How ya'll doin'? :3**

**Fay: I fixed my Spanish impediment! :D Taquitoes really work magic =w=**

**Jess: Why yes they do. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter :3 **

**Fay: DISCLAIMAH TIME! …you know what?**

**Jess: What?  
Fay: …I got nothing…WAIT! YES I DO! **

**Jess: ." darnit.**

**Fay: \/\/3 D0 |\|0T 0\/\/ |\| 0|_| R |\| 0R |\|Y 0F |T'$ \/\/3$0/\/\3 $|-|!T !**

**Jess: -sigh- some things never change .**

* * *

"Oww…" Tamaki groaned as Hikaru pushed him into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. With a click of the lock, Tamaki landed on the ground, while Hikaru sat on the sink, looming ominously over him. Tamaki gulped quietly, not understanding why Hikaru was so cross.

"How dare you…" Hikaru spat with crossed arms.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked ignorantly, tilting his head a tiny bit to the side.

"Pervert."

"Wh-what?" Tamaki was utterly confused now. Hikaru sighed angrily and clamped the bridge of his nose.

"Y-you harassed Fay! You-!" Hikaru opened his mouth to say more, but was silenced by loud knocking on the door.

"EXCUSE ME! BUT I REALLY HAVE TO PEE! AND I'M DO FOR DUTY SOON! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!"

Hikaru growled and slammed a fist down onto the sink top.

"We're kind of busy right now!" He yelled through gritted teeth, not realizing how inappropriate that sounded. A moments silence occurred as the man outside the bathroom contemplated what this meant.

"I-I'M SORRY! B-BUT THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! I REALLY GOTTA GO!"

"And as I said BEFORE we're BUSY! Use your pants for all I care!" Hikaru yelled back, jumping up from his seat sink and leaned over Tamaki, ready to continue there little talk. He opened his mouth, ready to break this silence, but was once again interrupted.

"I HAVE TO-!"

"God DAMMIT! I get it! JESUS!" Hikaru yelled in anger. He stormed over to the door and unlocked the door. He backed away from the door as it blasted open. A chubby man, a few inches shorter than Hikaru (and much wider) flew in, his hat labeled "MUGABE ICERINK" almost knocked off by the force of it all. He straightened his greasy overalls, hat, and his slicked back oily hair before looking up at Hikaru and Tamaki for the first time.

"SORRY! But I really have to go!" The man yelled loudly, a contorted look on his pimply face.

_"I think we got that the first time." _Tamaki thought to himself. Hikaru merely glared and took his seat back on the sink, closing his eyes and looking away as the man walked over to the nearest urinal. Tamaki kept his spot on the floor much to his uncomfort. But he felt Hikaru would murder him if he got up. Moans of happiness mixed with the sound of trickling... "water" sounded as the man finished up. Hikaru turned his nose up and concentrated on NOT listening to this man. Tamaki did the same. A zipper was heard signaling the man was done. Hikaru opened up a cautious eye as the man walked out of the bathroom. He opened the door and let it close itself behind him.

"Gross…he didn't even wash his hands." Hikaru eyed the sign on the bathroom door "EMPLOYEES MUST WASH HANDS BEFORE RETURNING TO WORK" "Sheesh, can't people read anymore?" Hikaru jumped off his seat and pushed the lock button once more.

"Now," he growled, "As I was saying. You can't remain ignorant and-"

_Knock, knock_

Hikaru's fists clenched.

"Sorry, I forgot to wash my hands!"

"LEAVE. NOW." He yelled angrily; he wasted no time returning to Tamaki.

"and-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU-"

Before he could finish the door opened and in stepped…Kyoya. He twirled a tiny key on his finger and a smug look on his face.

" Excuse me boys…the guests have arrived and are looking for you."

"In a minute." Hikaru spat with only a mere glance back.

"Now." Kyoya said acidly, giving Hikaru his signature icy glare. Hikaru's eyes narrowed.

"Y-Yessir!" Tamaki wasted no time in getting up and running out of the bathroom. Kyoya let Tamaki through and eyed Hikaru as he reluctantly followed. As Hikaru began to walk off his own way, Kyoya's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't take it out on Tamaki. He doesn't understand. And truthfully, I don't think you do either."

Hikaru's clenched fists tightned, his knuckles turning white.

"…Whatever." he spat and walked off to the rink. …Was…Kyoya right…?

_

* * *

_

_-Jess-_

"Kaoru-sama! Can you skate?"

"Kaoru-kun! I need help!"

"Yeah!"

"Me to!"

All of this and more could be heard from the gushing group of Kaoru fangirls. Jess found herself pushing herself out of the crowd she had accidently got sucked into when talking to Kaoru. Before attempting to escape the madness Jess muttered a simple "I'll go now…" to a stunned Kaoru. As she left her spot beside him, he reached out, and grabbed her coat sleeve. She turned back in surprise as he skated close and whispered

"_I'll call you later…"_ He whispered low enough no other fangirl could hear. Jess's eyes widened slightly, but all she did was nod. She felt Kaoru's soft gaze on her, but she refused to look in his eyes. She knew if she did…she'd want to stay. She broke free and pushed her way through the crowd. Her face was so red it could have easily melted the ice on the rink. Why did he have to do this to her…? Why did she have to feel this way...?

_"I swore to myself i wouldn't let anyone else in...but...I...I'm not sure how much longer I can keep that promise_..."

* * *

_-Fay-_

"Is she okay?"

"Isn't that one of the American girls?"

"Fay? Are you alright?" Renge asked with a concerned look. Fay was still laying in the same spot, an annoyed and embarrassed look on her face.

"Fine. Just freakin' dandy."

"WATCH OUT!" A familiar, mischievous voice yelled.

"Hikaru-sama!" Fangirls squealed as he made his way towards them, moving lightning quick. The girls moved aside. He skidded to a stop, a wave of ice flurries made there way to Fay, covering her face.

"That, my friend, is payback!" He looked her over with a self-satisfied grin.

Fay glared up at him as a swarm of girls consumed him. She sighed and closed her eyes. It was pointless.

"Help…" A deep voice above her said. God? Fay's eyes flew open to see not God, but Mori standing above her, his hand out stretched in an attempt to help her up. Fay's eyes widened and her hand instinctively grabbed his. He pulled her to her feet with ease.

"Th-thanks!" She stuttered. This was the first time this guy'd ever talked around her…She had to admit it was a shock. Mori nodded and without another word, skated back off to Hunny. Fay stood stunned for another moment, waiting for the odd experience to sink in. Suddenly her nose began to twitch.

"A…A…AH-CHOO!" She sneezed. She sniffled and rubbed her nose, shivering as she did. Maybe it was time to take a break…

_

* * *

_

-Both Girls-

Fay and Jess sighed together and looked out at everyone who seemed to be having a good time.

"My back hurts…" Fay said with a groan as she leaned back on the bench.

"Great." Jess smiled, not making eye contact. Fay raised an eyebrow. Her sister hadn't actually said that sarcastically either. She was obviously out of it.

"What's with you?" She asked as she crossed her arms. Jess jumped a little and looked over at her sister, her smile fading a bit.

"Nothing…Can't I be happy?"

"Eh? Of course you can't!"

Jess glared.

"Hehe, I was just joking with ya!" She slapped Jess's back, resulting in Jess lurching forward with a frown. "But ya know, I'd like to know WHY your so happy." Jess was silent for a moment, as if contemplating whether or not she should say. She finally sighed and look up with a smile.

"Oh, well, it's just…" She giggled a bit and finished with a smile. Fay's eyebrow cocked as she smiled back.

"Phhsh, and you call ME weird." She smirked.

"H-hey!" Jess laughed and slapped Fay on the back of the head.

"AGAIN! I was JUST kiddin'!" Fay laughed to, and held the back of her head even though it didn't really hurt.

"Hey! Hey! You two! Fay! Fay!" A voice that sounded like Hikaru yelled out from the ice. Both girls looked up to see him waving at them on the other side of the glass. "I'm not done with my revenge yet!" He taunted. Fay gave away no reaction. She avoided eye contact as well. "Plus, the Royal Pain needs your help." Fay got up and looked around the ice rink. Tamaki, with the help of Haruhi and his regular customers, appeared to be doing just fine. Fay looked Hikaru in the eyes for the first time. They narrowed before she finally answered.

"Nyeh, whatever, come on Jess." Fay lifted her sister by the hood of her coat and started to make her way towards the ice.

"W-wait! No Fay! I-I can't do this yet!" She desperately pointed to the bruise on her forehead. "Look I face planted earlier today! I-I can't do this!" Before Fay could even reconsider turning around, Jess lost her balance just as the walked through the rink door. Jess toppled down on top of Fay as they skidded out onto the ice, they're faces planted in ice.

With a mouth full of ice, both girls managed to spat in unison.

"Ouch..."

Gasps could be heard all around them, along with a few giggles and stifled laughter. Among those gigglers was Hikaru.

"Are you two alright?" A familiar Host's voice said. Both girls looked up to see Hunny leaning over them, a winter clothed Usa-chan clamped tightly to his chest. "C'mon! Let's take a break and have cake together!" He held Usa-chan under his chin and reached out, pulling both girls to there feet like it was nothing. Jess and Fay tried there best to hide there amazement at this kid's strength. Size really didn't matter… Fay helped Jess balance as they followed Hunny off the rink. Hikaru had finally stopped laughing in time to yell,

"Hey! Wh-Where you two going?" As they turned around, he couldn't help but laugh again. A replay of them tripping was to funny for him to handle. Both girls turned and gave him the death glare. He shut up.

"…Gah, n-nevermind." He swatted the air and skated off to sulk. He decided to join his twin and the fangirls.

"BLAAAAH!" Fay yelled after he was out of earshot. Fay crossed her arms angrily and followed Jess and Hunny off to the concession stand. What a great trip this had been so far…

**

* * *

**

Jess: Well that's it :]

**Fay: *nods***

**Jess: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :] by the way, anybody know where I got the name MUGABE? :DD TRIVIA TIIIIME and NO googling . If you google it, then you lose! I wanna see who actually knows Mugabe :3 I'll give ya a hint, it's a name. But: a name of WHOOOOM? Leave your answers (serious or none serious, we could use a good laugh ;) ) in the reviews when you guys review :D ^w^ Good luck! I'll announce the true MUGABE next chapter, after we get some reviews ;)**

**Fay: :DD Yes! BTW Gakuen Alice/Yaoi fans should really go read Moonlight Skyes upload Oppisites Attract! If you're the kinda person that 1) Likes Lemons (-.-" i being not one of them) or 2) Doesn't like waiting for updates, then CONGRATS! Because the story is *almost* officially over. A little Christmas special is going to be added as a bonus at the end~! Other than that it's done! :3 Reivews and Reads is much appreciated since twin helped write it! :D**

**Jess: =w= yup. Sorry for the advertising, but it really is a good story ;) plenty of screwed up humor…and bacon!**

**Jess & Fay: ANYWAY, until next time! :D thnx for reading!**

**(MUGABE!)**


	20. Storage Makes for Good Hiding

**Jess: Hey there everybody! Welcome to the next chapter of our Ouran story :)**

**Fay: I dont feel like disclaiming today ._.**

**Jess: Hm...I think we've disclaimed enough ^w^" Plus, this is our 20th chapter! Whoo!**

**Fay: Yup! So, enjoy :)**

* * *

"So what kind of cake do you girls want?"

"Huh…?" Both girls asked quickly after being brought back to reality by Hunny's voice. "Sorry Hunny…"

"It's okay. They have strawberry, chocolate, and white cake with chocolate icing! I'll eat them all!" He finished licking his lips and waiting for an answer.

"Strawberry I suppose…" Jess whispered while watching her feet.

"Chocolate!" Fay yelled, her cheery demeanor quickly returning. Hunny grinned.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" As Hunny walked off with Usa-chan, Fay and Jess walked over to a small table for three away from the ice rink.

"Wow…I can't believe they're all so popular…" Jess murmured while looking over the crowd of people in front of the ice rink window; the Host Club was barely visible.

"I know. Especially the twins and Tama. I mean, Hikaru's so obnoxious sometimes!" Fay eyed Hikaru over on the opposite side of the rink and glared at him.

"Yeah…but I think he's good on the inside though. Just kind of…childish and immature." Jess said quietly. Fay merely nodded.

"Why did you two stop skating?" The girls looked up in surprise to see Kyoya towering over they're tiny table. "Jealousy?"

Jess choked on her own spit in surprise while Fay laughed obnoxiously loud…until she found out he was serious. Both girls looked up at him, a very blunt look on they're face and said:

"No."

"Hmm…Whatever you say. Well, don't just yet. We need your help to clean up afterwards." Kyoya began to walk off back over to the ice rink.

"Oh is that all we're hear for?" Jess muttered sarcastically.

"No," Kyoya, turned back to look at Jess. "Not all you're here for…just most." With that said, he continued to walk off. Fay stuck out her tongue at his back.

"Fine then!" Jess yelled loudly after him, her anger seething. Only the sight of Hunny returning made both girls smile.

"Okay guys, I'm back!" Hunny said happily, balancing at least four cakes and a Usa-chan in his arms.

"W-Wow Hunny…" Both girls mused. "You sure like cake!"

"_And you're really strong to…"_ They thought quietly to themselves. Hunny grinned again.

"Yup! It's my favorite!" Both girls returned his smiles and felt a small blush creep to they're cheeks. He was so adorable!

"This. Is really good cake!" Fay exclaimed as she shoved another mouthful of cake into her cavern. Jess nodded and took another small bite.

"I found him you guys!"

"He's eating cake!"

"I want to eat cake with him to!"

"Crap, we've been spotted." Fay whispered as she pulled Jess to her feet. "Thanks for the cake Hunny!" Both girls went running, escaping from Hunny's fan club. "In here!" Fay yelled shoving Jess through the nearest open door she could find. Jess panicked and grabbed Fay's arm, dragging her down as well. Both girls fell in a heap on the floor, the door slowly creaking shut behind them.

"Ow…where are we?" Jess muttered as she pushed Fay off of her. Fay got up and looked around as she felt for a light switch.

"Ah, I got one!" She flipped it on and the room was lit up.

"Looks like a storage room…" Jess commented as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"Well, at least it's fan girl free! …well, now it's not 'cause we're here, but, you know what I mean!" Fay grinned. A moments silence followed and lasted for awhile. Jess had turned towards the wall, mauling over how long they should stay in here, and how long they'd been at the rink. Fay was off in her own world in a matter of seconds. When all of a sudden…

"BOO!"

"AHHK! What the-!" Fay yelled falling backwards onto Hikaru, who had just snuck up behind her and poked her sides. Jess merely jumped a bit and looked around to find Fay's attacker.

"Ha!" He smirked. "Revenge is sweet."

Fay growled and got up, dusting herself off. "I'll have you know I am VERY ticklish. You're lucky I didn't pound your face in for that." She stated her arms crossed. It was then that Kaoru rose from his hiding spot as well.

"Hey guys…" He smiled at them, but Fay could tell he was really directing it more at Jess…who wasn't really paying any attention anymore. She was growing weary of Hikaru's lame attempts at revenge.

"Fan girls?" Fay asked the two.

"We snuck off so shh…" Hikaru smiled and put a finger to Fay's lips.

"Really?" Jess asked in a hushed voice. The conversation was getting a little more interesting.

"Mmhmm." Kaoru nodded. Jess could feel a slight blush rise to her cheeks as she felt flattered…but covered it up by looking around.

"Well I don't see anybody." She countered. Kaoru merely smiled.

"Fay…" Hikaru said.

"What?"

"You smell good…"

"What? What the hell are you trying to say?" She blushed and inched away from him.

"But you smelled like cake." He retorted with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face.

"Oh, heh, right." Fay looked around aimlessly, wishing her blush would go away.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked Fay with his eyebrow raised.

"Of course!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Shh! Shut up!" Hikaru warned, covering Fay's mouth with his hands. Girls excited giggles and shadows could be seen (and heard) passing by the storage room. As they're giggling ceased and the shadows stopped, Hikaru released Fay. Fay opened her mouth to say something else while Jess shook her head.

"Be quiet!" Jess threatened at a whisper level.

"Sorry…" Fay mumbled.

"It's okay…" Hikaru and Kaoru smiled in unison. "If we get caught, we'll just throw you into the pack of fan girls and let them unknowingly maul you!" Hikaru flicked her nose at the end.

"Gee, thanks." She glared at them both.

"No problem!" They replied laughing.

"…So…what now?" Jess whispered after the laughter died down.

"I dunno…" Kaoru answered swiftly.

"This blows." Fay leaned over and whispered to Jess. She merely shrugged in return.

"I kinda like it…at least it's away from fan girls."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, I'm bored." Fay pouted and crossed her arms.

"Well…we could talk." Kaoru suggested with a small shrug of the shoulders.

"Okay, sure." Jess agreed for both girls.

-Silence-

-5 Minutes Later-

"Sooooo…what do we talk about?" Hikaru asked.

"Hell if I kno-"Fay was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"There you guys are!" Tamaki exclaimed. Kyoya walked up from behind and crossed his arms.

"And what have you four been doing?"

"W-w-well…" Jess stuttered. Kyoya sighed.

"No matter, it's time to leave anyway." He pushed up on his glasses and looked down at Jess.

"Why do you always do that?" Fay asked rudely. "The glasses thingy!" She made her fingers curl in circles and put them over her eyes. Jess nodded.

"I think he likes showing off his megane-ism." Kyoya looked peeved.

"Girls that would only apply in mangas, and we therefore, are not in a manga."

The girls paid no mind to him.

"I bet he thinks it makes him look cool!" Jess giggled, imitating Fay. Behind them, the twins struggled to keep in their laughter.

"It's habit. Why are you two so obnoxious and loud?" He countered with a small smile. It had been awhile since anyone dared argue with him. "Anyway, come on and get up. I believe _someone_ has cleaning duty."

"!" Fay and Jess yelled especially loud.

"Yes." Kyoya replied bluntly as he walked off. Fay cursed under her breath and crossed her arms.

"Poo."

Jess giggled.

"That's what he is sometimes!" She pointed towards Kyoya. Both girls exchanged amused looks before getting up and following the Shadow King obediently.

* * *

**Jess: well, that's it :)**

**Fay: Oh! By the way! Megane (i hope we spelled it right, I haven't read anything that contains that word in a looong time ._.) is an anime/manga term for someone that wears glasses. Kaname and Ichijou from Vampire Knight say it in a bonus funnys, while Kirimi calls Kyoya that in the chapter she shows up in :)**

**Incest, Megane...Nerd! So yes, that's where we got that from :)**

**Jess: Btw, for those of you who care, Mugabe is the name of Zimbabwe's current president! (OR it's apprently German for "My Baby..." THANK YOU MoonlightSkye XD)**

**Both: R&R**


	21. Near Death Exprience!  Yay!

**Jess: Wow…It's been over… I don't know, I can't count that high XD Months since last update…**

**Fay: We're not dead! :D**

**Jess: Just soulless ^^**

**Fay: Anyyywaaay…Enjoy! :D**

"Hey Mister! Can I drive the Zamboni?" Everyone's favorite "King" begged.

"Um…"

"We have money." The "Shadow Lord" bribed, holding up a healthy amount of cash. He had been following Tama to ensure he didn't do anything _to_ stupid.

"Yeah!" Tama agreed enthusiastically.

"Well…I guess so…" The guy murmured awkwardly.

"Yay!" Tamaki exclaimed and glomped the Zamboni guy. Kyoya sighed (he had been hoping Tama would have been rejected). He handed the man the money and drug Tamaki off to the Zamboni. Upon finding it, Tamaki jumped in the driver seat and pulled a haggard looking Kyoya up beside him.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Fay!" Hikaru shouted as he ran towards the blonde.

"Huh?" She turned to stare at him with a blank expression. After catching up with her (and catching his breath), he asked;

"Wanna skate with me?"

"…Sure."

They awkwardly walked over to the door. Hikaru (being the _gentleman he is) _allowed Fay to go first. As she stepped out onto the ice, the rink door shut and locked, all because of a mischievous Hikaru. Fay turned in surprise and banged on the rink door. No one else was on the rink…

"Hey! How dare you!" She screamed and continued to pummel the doors. Hikaru made an obnoxious noise and stuck his tongue out at Fay. Fay glared daggers before simply saying,

"Fine…"

Hikaru looked confused as the blonde began to skate off.

"_I can skate by myself…"_

She skated out to the unoccupied middle of the rink and did figure eights. She smirked at Hikaru and then attempted a jump…but failed. She landed on the ice with a THWACK and busted open her knee. She cursed as the sound of motor filled her ears.

The Zamboni. Driven by a slap-happy Tamaki. And not paying attention as to where he was going.

"Ahh! I'm here! I'm here!" The blonde girl screamed and desperately waved her hands. "Shit I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…I'm SOOOOO gonna die." She closed her eyes upon embracing the truth…and prepared herself best she could.

"…I DON'T WANNA DIE! I'M TO YOUUUUNG!" She screamed and lay out on the ice like a bawling baby.

A pair of strong arms lifted her up and yelled over her squeals.

"Fay! Fay! Calm down!" A red-faced Hikaru yelled. Fay's eyes flickered open to see him leaning over her…and she was…on a bench?

"What….?"

"I picked you up and over here…You were screaming and flailing so much you didn't notice." He made a hand gesture from the rink to the bench with the most expressionless face a human could make. "Now…Let me see your knee." He took her skate and rolled up her pants leg that was now stained with blood. "Well…It'll be fine after a bandage." He said simply. "I'll find one in a minute. We're kind of trapped now though…since the Zamboni's on the rink."

"Okay… So….now what?" Fay asked as she pulled herself up to a sitting position.

"Well…we wait."

"Mm…yeah….wait…" Fay murmured…her eyes rolling back into her head. She began to fall backwards, and would've hit the floor if not for Hikaru's fast reflexes. He drug her back up on the bench in a sitting position and sighed.

"Fay?"

"Mm…"

"Lean you're head against my shoulder until the others come." He stated. Fay complied and fell asleep.

**Jess: ._. It's short I know…**

**Fay: Lazy :P**

**Jess: Well excuse me .**

**Fay: Well guys review! :D**

**Jess: I wasn't even IN this chapter! DX**

**Fay: :3**

**Jess: By the way, I'll soon be posting a poll, and I'll need you guys to vote! (It's not yet up…) But it will be deciding which of my/our stories I finish first. This, along with a few others will be listed, so if you want this (or another) to win, please vote! Thanks!**


	22. Bonus 2: Chatrooms

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl has logged on**

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **HEEEEEEEY GUUUUUUYS! :D

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **….. :( nobody's here.

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **Oh well! I'll just talk to myself! Every1'll b on soon! :D

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **THIS IS THE STORY OF A LOVELY YAOI! SO THERE WAS A PRETTY PURPLE UNICORN!

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **AND IT MADE FRIENDS WITH A BUBBLY BLUE BUNNY AND THEY WERE BOTH GUYS AND THEY BECAME FRIENDS!

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **AND ONE DAY THEY DECIDED TO GET MARRIED UNDER THE CHOCOLATE MILK WATERFALL!

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **TO EXPRESS THERE LOVE! AND THEN THEY WANTED CHILDREN, BUT THEY COULDN'T BECAUSE THEY WERE BOTH GUYS!

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **SO THEY ADOPTED ONE GIANT SPELL CASTING NINJA BEAR!

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **AND THEY ADOPTED A FAIRY THAT RIDES ON AN ORANGE POLKA DOTTED GREEN SQUIRREL.

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **WELL ONE DAY, THE BEAUTIFUL FAMILY WAS WALKING IN THE WOODS, AND THEN A POONIE NAMED BEN SHOWS UP AND THEN CARLOS THE UNICORN AND GURGURGAFINK THE BUNNY TOLD BEN THEY'RE ULTIMATE YAOI LOVE STORY!

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **THEY ATE LOLLIPOPS AND

**Hentai69 has logged in**

**Hentai69: **Hey what's up? ;)

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **:( GO AWAY THIS IS MY STORY! NYAHSHGDHGHKJGHHG :(

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **D:

**Hentai69: **….

**Hentai 69 has logged off**

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **AND THEN AND THEN 5 BELLY DANCING BURRITO PIRATES CAME DOWN FROM SPACE AND THEY COME DOWN AND SAT ON EVERYONE AND KILLED THEM :D THE END! ^-^

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE

**symmetry_please has logged on**

**symmetry_please: **Hey Fay :]

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **AND JESS SMELLS LIKE SOX!

**symmetry_please: **-_- wuht?

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **O.O||| Jess! AHAHAHAHA! I ment….uh…cheery blossoms :O

**symmetry_please: **. suuuure… …interesting…story…fay….

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **REALLY? :DDDD IM SO HAPPY!

**symmetry_please: **it scared me.

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **D: boo .

**symmetry_please: **so whens the rest of the host club coming on?

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **idk! But they told us to be on at 9! (:

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **AND GUESS WHAT JESS?

**symmetry_please: **-_o what?

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **IM TYPING VIOLENTLY! :DDDDDDDD

**symmetry_please: **NO! FAY! CHARLES JUST BOUGHT US THESE LAPTOPS! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK YOURS!

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **:DD BWAHAHAHA! VIOLENTLY VIOLENTLY!

**Thing1 has logged on**

**Thing1: **Hey guys :) It's Hikaru, im guessing this is Jess and Fay?

**symmetry_please: **D: FAY! I SAID NO!

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **GURGUGAFINK ATTACK! BUBBLE-BEAM! :D

**() ()**

**(^o^)**

**Thing1: **ehhhh? O.o

**symmetry_please: ***sighs* you no im immune to gurgafinks attacks =_=

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl:** :( whatever! No one but carlos is immune to his bubbles :P

**symmetry_please: **hah hah. your ignorance amuses me :)

**Thing1:** hello?

**symmetry_please: **oh you're here….when'd you- oh.

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **ohhhhhhhh…..who're yu?

**Thing1: ** Hika…ru?

**symmetry_please: **duuuh… :P

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **OHHH! :D hiya!

**Thing1: **:) hey…hold on, I'll go get Kaoru.

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **okie-dokie!

**symmetry_please: ** kk.

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl:** oi jess?

**symmetry_please:** ?

**FaytheAwesomFangirl:** I'm kinda hungry…

**cakebunny18 has logged on**

**cakebunny18: **HI EVERYBODY! USA-CHAN SAYS HI TO! :D

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **Hunny :D

**symmetry_please: ** hello hunny =]

**Thing2 has logged on**

**Thing1: **Hey!

**Thing2: ** Hey!

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **thing1 and thing2…?

**symmetry_please: **really guys? -.- tht's kinda predictable dontcha think? Nothing more…original?

**Thing2: **who's **symmetry_please**?

**Thing1: **That's Jess Kaoru :P

**cakebunny18: **:D

**Thing2: **ohh…well I knew **FaytheAwesomeFangirl **was obviously fay :P

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **nyehehehehehe :]

**Thing1:** hmph. Well youre one to talk jess :P YOUR username doesn't even make sense.

**symmetry_please: **yes it does -.-

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **:DDDD DEATH THE KID!* (*Jess-check author notes at end if your lost…)

**Thing1: **:P ?

**Thing2: ** ehh…?

**cakebunny18: **Chocolate cake is so yummy :3

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **tht reminds me! im hungry! im gonna go get some ramen!

**symmetry_please: **-_- fine, but no eating at the computer. knowing yu you'd spill something and crash the whole thing .

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **:( no I wont. jeez MOM. :( ill brb.

**KingorLord has logged on**

**KingorLord: ** :D hey everybody 8DDDD

**cakebunnylove18: **Tama-chan? :O

**Thing1: **-_- of course THAT'Z his username

**KingorLord:** :D so wher's Haruhi?

**symmetry_please:** not here yet : /

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: ** *slurps noodles* =.=

**cakebunny18: **is that good fay?

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl:** Yes =w=

**symmetry_please:** I swear Fay, if you spill tht im gonna to kill you…

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl:** AHH! CRAP!

**Thing1: **O.o

**Thing2: **O.o

**KingorLord:** D:

**symmetry_please: **...

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **I didn't spill my noodles…all over the computer… and they aren't stuck in between the keys…and….

**symmetry_please:** D: FAY!

**Thing1: **Heheh…Way to go w

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **T_T

**symmetry_please: **-.- brb.

**Thing2: **kk (:

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **fjdfj JLKFJLKFHJF jfjfjjfjjjjj FAHKJF

**Thing1: **wtf?

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: ** Sorry! We're retrieving the noodles! (This is Jess)

**cakebunnylove18:** hai Jess! OwO

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **FJKASLJF LFJJHKJHJK JFKDUEUJFJJKJAHD

**symmetry_please: **:D Hey guys!

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **FAY! get OFF my computer!

**symmetry_please: **Noooope! :3

**CharlestheUnicorn3 has logged on**

**CharlestheUnicorn: **ooooo~ So THIS is a chatroom! :D Heyyyy everyone! These new laptops are purty nifty. ;)

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl:** …Charles? o.O

**symmetry_please: **… o 3o why're you here?

**Thing1: **O_o

**Thing2: **O_o

**symmetry_please: **I…uh…hafta go. See ya.

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl: **yeah. sames. seeya.

**Thing1 has logged off**

**Thing2 has logged off**

**FaytheAwesomeFangirl has logged off**

**symmetry_please has logged off**

**cakebunnylove18 has logged off**

**CharlestheUnicorn: **. 3. aww, I just wanted to hang with my daughters…

**KingorLord: **Sorry guys! I was on brb! :o H-HARUHI!

**CharlestheUnicorn: **…

**Charles the Unicorn has logged off**

**KingorLord: **awww….

**END!**

Jess: …wow…We have no life XD

Fay: ^w^ I thought It was pretty nifty!

Jess: you would .

Fay: explain Death the Kid please =w=

Jess: Soul Eater fans would get it XD DTK is a chara on the show obsessed with symmetry. And I wuv him XD so yeah!


	23. So Close

**Jess: I get to disclaim today :D We don't own-**

**Fay: PUDDING :O**

**Jess: ..um…-sigh-**

Fay was still asleep when the whole group reached the car. Her head rested on Hikaru's shoulder. He didn't mind. As Jess opened the limo door, Hikaru's gently set Fay down. He climbed in next to her and sighed. Slowly, he to fell asleep.

"Wow…both of them are out." Jess whispered quietly to Kaoru.

"Yeah…" He smiled. Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi had all taken a separate limo, while Tamaki and Kyouya rode in the front of this one.

"Ya know, if these two weren't so stubborn…they'd make a cute couple," Jess murmured more to herself than anyone. Kaoru looked up, a bit surprised by what the girl had just said. Regardless, he nodded.

"And what about you?" he asked her. It took her a moment to reply.

"Me…? I…don't really know. I'm not…good when it comes to guys. I'm just a big introvert that doesn't talk. I'm…surprised. I find it so easy to talk to you guys," she smiled fondly and looked at her hands in her lap. Slowly, Kaoru began to piece together the reasons for Jess's actions in the past. As he continued to contemplate, Jess yawned and her eyes began to droop.

"Y-You can lean against me…I don't mind," Kaoru whispered, abruptly looking away, as if embarrassed. Jess did, to tired to care. Secretly, Kaoru was happy that Jess was finally opening up to him. Exhaustion took over his body as well, because he to fell asleep.

Hikaru's head fell atop Fay's, jolting her awake.

"Ehh…?" she rubbed her eyes and pushed him off her. "Gah…stupid," she muttered, shifting her body so she wasn't pressed up against him.

"Nn…Fay…" he said as he fell towards the other side of her.

"…Hikaru?" She leaned over his lap to poke his face. "You awake?" she got a little closer to see if his eyes were open. Then, he turned. His hands hit her knees (which were being used to stabilize herself as she looked at him). She fell against his chest.

"Ohmp!" She exclaimed in a hushed tone. She looked up at his face. He looked kind of cute when he was sleep… She smiled…so serene…

"Fay…" he repeated, wrapping his arms around her.

She blushed and her heart skipped a beat. It began beating extremely fast directly after. She glanced up at his face once more before curling up in his arms.

Kaoru blinked a couple times. Who was making all that… And then he saw Fay. He watched the scene unfold in front of him. He smiled, finding that Jess was right. He glanced down at her peaceful, sleeping face. Her head was rested against his shoulder, her hands resting against both their laps. He lightly lay his head on top hers and fell asleep again.

Fay's eyes flickered open. What was she DOING? She reached behind her, grabbing Hikaru's wrists. She pushed them against the seat so she could free herself from his grip.

"Fay…? What're you doing?" Hikaru asked, tilting his head to the side.

This had to look bad… She was practically sitting on his lap! Plus, she was holding his arms down and-

"Eh…ehhh…" She couldn't form words. Hikaru examined the situation…and grinned that cocky grin of his.

"Oh, I see. Wanted to kiss me, did you?"

"What? Never!"

He started to lean closer; their faces were so close together. Their noses were touching. Fay couldn't breathe. She could feel her body temperature getting higher and higher. He was still smiling as he got a centimeter closer. Fay closed her eyes.

**Jess: Ohohoho, you guys are sooo welcome.**

**Fay: D: ehhhhh?**

**Jess: Just a little update to say, hey, we're alive 8D**

**Fay: EHHHHHH?**

**Jess: so yeah! You guys should review! I can tell by the traffic thingy you guys are reading this, you can't hide! So please, by the names of Jessica and Fay, REVIEW :OOOO**

**Fay: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? **


	24. Late Night Chats Part 1

**Jess: I can't believe it…**

**Fay: what? D:**

**Jess: this story…its over a year old.**

**Fay: WHATTT? D:**

**Jess: yes…tis true.**

**Fay: s-so emotional! -brings out tissues- IM … SO … HAPPY!**

**Disclaim: Fay's Happy. Enough said.**

* * *

_He started to lean closer; their faces were so close together. Their noses were touching. Fay couldn't breathe. She could feel her body temperature getting higher and higher. He was still smiling as he got a centimeter closer. Fay closed her eyes. _

And then…

**WHACK!**

Fay let go of one of his wrists and pressed his head into the back of the seat. She climbed off of him and scooted as far away as she could. Her arms were crossed and her face was bright red.

"Jeez..." she heard Hikaru groan as he rubbed the back of his head.

Fay finally got a moment to look over and check on jess.

"_What the-?"_ She asked herself, extending her an arm that hit Kaoru in the chest. "How dare you…" she muttered as he was jolted awake.

His sudden movement woke Jess up.

"What's going on…?" She wondered out loud as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"He was making a move on you!" Fay yelled, pointing a finger at a hurt Kaoru.

"Huuuuhn…?" Jess murmured, still obviously half-asleep. She glanced over at her sister, than at Kaoru before murmuring quietly;

"That's nice…" And she fell back asleep.

"No! Jess! No! Bad!" Fay yelled, punching Kaoru yet again.

This was Reason # 2 Jess never talked to guys: Fay.

"Jeez! Fay? What did I do?" Kaoru yelled, holding his pained stomach.

"Don't, touch, my, one-chan," Fay seethed through gritted teeth.

"She's the older twin though! Shouldn't _she_ be worried about you? The younger twin?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not as naïve as you may think. Jess is dumb when it comes to guys. So I promised to protect her." Fay said simply. Kaoru and Hikaru gave her weird looks.

"Don't question my logic," Fay huffed. The conversation probably would have proceeded, if it wasn't for Tamaki's rude interruption.

"Wake the girls up! We're at their house!"

Fay nodded and poked Jess' nose.

"Yo, time to get up!" Fay yelled especially loud.

"Mmph…?" Jess yawned. "Get up where…?"

"We gotta go!"

"…Go where?" Jess asked as she rubbed her groggy eyes once more. Fay sighed.

"C'mon…" Fay opened the door and forcefully dragged a sleepy Jess out.

"Bye Fay!" Hikaru yelled out the window. Fay nodded in acknowledgement.

"Tell Jess I said bye when she wakes up, okay?" Kaoru yelled as well. Fay stopped to look at him, Jess still hanging on her arm.

"…I'll think about it," Fay muttered with narrowed eyes. Kaoru sat back in his seat with a sigh.

"I never thought Fay would have a side like that…" He muttered as he rubbed his temples.

"I kinda like it…she seems more feisty," Hikaru commented as he wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Kaoru raised an eyebrow in an amused sort of way.

"Yeah, sure…okay."

-Inside Jess and Fay's House-

Fay picked up her sister and carried her up the stairs.

"Hmm…Charles must be sleeping," She opened the door to her and Jess's room.

"I see you're finally back," Chales flipped on the bed side light. Fay dropped Jess and screamed. "Oh, Charles! Don't do that!" She panted, holding her beating chest. Charles face turned to utter sadness.

"Ohhhh! I'm so sorry! Come here! Daddy didn't mean to scare you!" As Fay fought off Charles' advances, Jess got off the ground where her sister had graciously left her for dead. She looked around and saw Charles trying to force Fay into a hug. Charles stopped and instead now turned to Jess.

"Oh? Did I wake you, my dear little muffin?" He asked, running over and squeezing Jess. Jess made a disgusted face, but was too tired to move. So she didn't.

"Well, I'll leave so you girls can get some much needed rest…Toodles~!" Charles smiled with a wave and shut the door behind him.

"…Creep!" Fay yelled after him.

"Well…I'm awake now…" Jess grunted with narrowed eyes. "What did I miss while I was asleep?" She questioned Fay.

"Oh, nothing~" Fay said sweetly, however her facial expression of creepiness didn't match her tone of voice at all.

"…Nevermind," Jess sighed. It was probably better off not being known anyway.

_Riiing…Riiing_

Both girls jumped at the sound of the phone. After recovering from mild shock, Fay reached over to check the caller ID.

"It says…restricted calling," She and Jess shrugged shoulders in unison. "..I'll answer it anyway,"

She took a deep breath before answering.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi!" Two familiar voices exclaimed. Fay shook her head in disbelief.

"Twins?"

"Uh…" The one who was obviously Kaoru uttered. Whispering could be heard.

"How'd she know…?" A voice that was strikingly familiar to Hikaru's muttered in the background. Fay shook her head in annoyance this time and looked over at Jess.

"Go get some snacks," she ordered her sister. Jess complied with a shrug and got up to retrieve snacks. After Jess left, Fay yelled into the receiver,

"What do YOU guys want?"

"I wanna talk to her!" Fay heard Hikaru yell.

"Hold on!" Kaoru yelled back. "We wanted to talk," Kaoru answered simply. "Something wrong with that?" He asked.

"Well…no…"

"Then wh-ow!"

"Hi Fay!" Hikaru said as he obviously (forcefully) took the phone from Kaoru. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Now what?" She asked sarcastically. "Want another _kiss_ or something?"

"Well…technically we didn't kiss. Although…you really didn't have to slam my head into the back of the seat."

"Hmph."

"Where's Jess? Is she sleeping?" Kaoru wondered…very loudly…from the background.

"No, I ordered her to get me snacks," Fay answered, still sounding miffed.

"Look Fay," Hikaru muttered overtop of Kaoru's babbling. "I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking…besides…you WERE on top of ME."

"Only because-" Fay began to counter before Jess's voice cut her off.

"Sorry it took so long…I kinda fell asleep waiting for the popcorn…"

"…were you standing up?"

"…Yup."

Fay sighed, but was admittingly a bit amused. She motioned for Jess to hand her some popcorn as she continued to talk into the phone.

"I GUESS I accept your apology…" She muttered grumpily. She was about to say before Jess screamed out,

"AH! I got butter in my thingy!"

"Oh God! How did you…?" Fay turned back to look at her.

"What?" The twins on the other end of the line asked in confusment, but of course, were ignored.

"No don't do that Jess!"

"..Oops..to late."

"Jeez…How did you…?"

"I dunno! It just happened!"

"Well whatever you're doing stop! You're smearing it!"

"Ahhhh!"

The twins who had no idea what was going on sat in silence. They tried to keep their minds out of the "gutter" so to speak.

"Hold on!" Fay told them. She put the phone on speaker and put it down her bra so she could easily use both hands. *

"What's going on?" Both Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Ah! Fay! Why're your boobs talking?" Jess yelled. She'd missed the part where Fay had placed the phone.

"Because," Fay smirked, "I'm an ANDRIOD!" Jess laughed, until Fay began to scream as well.

"Ahh! It's on my thingy to now!"

"Oh…opps…sorry… I didn't mean to, I swear!" Jess murmured.

"Get it off! Clean it up!"

Meanwhile, the two girls cleaned their "thingy", the boys were left to think.

"…Butter…in her…thingy?" Kaoru asked disturbed.

"Fay's boobs talk?" Hikaru asked more disturbed.

"Andriods…?"

"…What are they doing?" They asked each other in unison. The continued to listen intently, regardless.

"Gah! It's still smearing!"

"I can't! Wait! Hey! I got it! It's clean!" Jess exclaimed happily.

"Mines not." Fay griped.

"Here, lemme help,"

A few minutes of silence passed before Fay finally said.

"Oh, yay! You cleaned it! Thank you Jess!"

"Welcome,"

"Now, sorry about that you guys," Fay apologized to the boys as she removed the phone from her undergarment. Hikaru started to say something but was cut off when Jess screamed again.

"Fay! My head! It's stuck! Help meeee!"

"Oh God…h-hold on!" She slipped the phone back in its "special" place and ran over to Jess.

-Twin's POV-

"Hey Hikaru…what do you think's happening?" Kaoru pondered.

"I don't know…What's Jess's head stuck in…?"

-Silence-

"…Ew." Both twins muttered in unison. The phone began to emit screams again.

"Get it out get it out!" She whined.

"I'm trying dammit, but it's stuck good!"

"Ow! Not so hard!"

"Well! Want me to push instead?"

-Silence-

"…Ew." The twins said again.

"…Think we should hang up?"

"Yeah…"

Hikaru pushed the "end call" button and placed the phone on his night stand.

…It rang five seconds later.

Hikaru sighed. He could tell this was going to be a long night.

* * *

*** As awkward as it may seem, Fay does that in real life, which is why she wrote that part =A=**

**Jess: OH MY ACHING HANDS! DX**

**Fay: that wasn't even the full chapter you lazy arse.**

**Jess: its an update.**

**Fay: D this is our YEAR celebration! C'mon!**

**Jess: this is as good as it gets. take it or leave it.**

**Fay: D YOU DIDN'T GET TO THE EXPLAINING OF OUR INNUENDOES! **

**Jess: TAKE. IT. OR. LEAVE. IT!**

**Fay: FINE! D -leaves-**

**Jess: …I-I was kidding.**

**(SHOW US SOME LOVE BY REVIEWING :D Please?)**


End file.
